100 Days of Rizzles
by BensonandStabler
Summary: Today (November 17th, 2013) begins the countdown to the Rizzoli and Isles triumphant return of February 25. There's 100 days until the hiatus is lifted. So, I have proposed you all (as well as myself) with a challenge: Daily Rizzles Fanfics. One for every day in the countdown. The fics may be one-shots, extremely long, crack!Fics, or any other length. Good luck! #100DAYSORIZZLES
1. Chapter 1

DAY 1-Milestones

No description necessary, but...it's a little smutty. I know I said I'd never do smut, but I wrote this at like 3 in the morning and it isn't graphic. I just vaguely describe their naked bodies...That's all!

Day 1 seems off to a good start. I had a different story planned, but I didn't finish it.

**RIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLES**

Their bodies were pressed together. They ran their hands across the smooth curves of each other's hips. Their hair was down, tangled in a cascading waterfall of rich brunette and honey blonde strands. Sweat dripped off their bodies as they wallowed in the flowing sheets, breathing in each other's scents. Passionate heat burned feverously through their bodies. Their fingers traced along the lines of each other's faces, mentally photographing every perfect detail. The glow in their eyes brightened as their gaze locked in a fury of velvety chocolate and golden hazel. They embraced, entwining their legs together in an unbreakable bond. Soft kisses landed on their necks. They closed their eyes, sealing in the memories and hoping they would never fade. In a burst of color, their eyes met again and they smiled with rows of porcelain teeth. Never before had they loved another as much as they loved each other. Slowly, they drifted off, lulling to sleep, and peacefully, they rest. Their memories will last forever and commemorate the day that they first got together and they first fell in love for the very first time together.

-End-

AN: *suggestive eyebrow wiggle* *winks*

xx Frost but not Barry


	2. Chapter 2

Today's story is an AU Teen Rizzles fic. This is the story I wanted to post tomorrow. I just now finished typing it and read it over very quickly, so if there are any spelling, grammatical, or other errors, deal with it. The bus scene is a little confusing, but I think you'll get it. This story is one of pain and hurting, but friendship conquers all. Enjoy!

Forgotten Memories

By: BensonandStabler

**Friday, June 24****th****, 1994**

**Boston, Massachusetts**

For 4 years, Jane Rizzoli waited for her senior class trip. Today was that day. The final day of senior year was a huge deal for every senior in Boston. Several schools took trips to the Boston Symphony Orchestra or the Boston Public Library, but most of them went to the Museum of Fine Arts. Two of those school were St. Dominic's and the Elizabeth Blackwell Academy for Girls.

50 seniors piled into one cramped school bus. The line onto the bus stretched all the way to the entrance of St. Dominic's with Jane Rizzoli bringing up the rear.

"You get your pictures?" Jane's friend Diane* asked her.

"Yeah," Jane pulled one copy of her senior picture out of her jacket pocket and showed it to Diane.

"It's cute," Diane smiled.

"Yeah, sure," Jane mumbled, stuffing the picture back in her jacket pocket, "Why would they have us go to a fine arts museum anyway?"

"Yeah, they act as if we're cultured," Diane smiled.

Jane laughed until a sharp tug pulled her out of line by her shirt sleeve. Jane looked at the women pulling her.

"Sister Winifred," Jane protested, "What-Wha-…Hello," Jane said, wondering why the woman had dragged her away.

"What is the meaning of your attire, Ms. Rizzoli?" Sister Winifred asked, looking Jane up and down.

Jane cocked an eyebrow and looked down at her uniform, wondering how to answer. She had worn the light blue polo shirt with 'St. Dominic's Senior' stitched in white on the right side of the collar. Her shirt was tucked evenly into her khakis and she wore a brown belt. She even wore the hideous, clunky, black shoes. Was it the grey '1994 Athletics' sweatshirt? Maybe it was her untamable black curls. The sisters never liked those curls.

"This_ is_ the uniform," Jane protested, "I have worn this _all_ year."

"Yes and we have been addressing it _all _year. That is the _boys_ uniform."

Jane sighed, "Yes, _but, _if you think about it, you told me to wear the appropriate uniform and I am. Does it really matter if it is the boys' uniform or the girls'?"

Sister Winifred squinted at her, "Get on the bus, Ms. Rizzoli. You'll be sitting in the front with me."

"Yes, Sister," Jane faked a smile before turning to Diane, rolling her eyes.

Diane snickered as Jane boarded the bus. Shouts came from the back of the bus when Jane entered.

"Looking good, Rizzoli," Kate laughed sarcastically.

Jane opened her mouth to reply, but Sister Winifred scolded her. Jane instead sat down, but turned back to mouth profanities at Kate, who scoffed in reply. Jane sat by the aisle with Diane next to her and Giovanni by the window.

"If it makes you feel better," Giovanni said to Jane, "I think you look hot."

Jane rolled her eyes, "Thanks, Gi."

The engine roared to life as Jane buckled her seatbelt.

"Really? Buckling your seatbelt there?" Diane asked her.

"What if we get rear-ended by some asshole? I'm not cracking my head open on the floor."

Diane's eyes widened as she slowly buckled her own seatbelt. Jane snickered as the bus pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

**TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES**

Another bus, another 50 seniors, but this time, they were all girls. All their uniforms were the same. Pleated burgundy skirts with burgundy and white saddle shoe kitten heels. White button up shirts under grey sweater vests with 'EBA' stitched on the left of the chest in burgundy thread as well as their name and the club they belonged to. Maura Isles had 'EBA Science Club' stitched on her vest and she was proud of it. She was the last girl in line to get on the bus. The girls before her filled in the front seats first, leaving Maura doomed to the last seat in the back. She somehow_ always _ended up in the last seat, but she still approached it every time as if it had the plague. Finally, she sat and carefully buckled her seatbelt. The edges were frayed and the material was so worn that it seem like anything could make it snap. Buckling it was virtually useless.

"_Great,_" Maura thought, "_That's just perfect_."

The rest of the girls buckled their seatbelts as well and chatted quietly among themselves. Maura just looked out the window.

"_The Museum of Fine Arts_," she thought, "_Mother says it's a lovely place. I think I'll find something that I like."_

The bus slowly started moving and drove into the street.

**TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES**

They had only been driving for 5 minutes when the fog started rolling in from the early morning horizon. The sun was barely glowing as it was, but the fog completely expelled all the light. The bus driver turned the hazard lights on. The lights cut through the fog, but he could still only see a few feet in front of him.

"Damn, that fog's coming in fast," Jane said to Diane.

Jane instinctively tighten her seatbelt. Comfort surrounded her as she felt the embrace of the material. Security overwhelmed her.

Maura's gaze was on the fog. She strained to see through it, but her vision couldn't even stretch across the street.

"_Most likely evaporation fog from cold air crossing over the warm water of the Charles River_," Maura thought, "_We must be in close proximity to the museum."_

Sister Winifred stood up, "We'll be arriving at the museum shortly. Make sure you have all your belongings and be on your best behavior."

She sat back down, rebuckling her seatbelt.

"_Thank God,"_ Jane thought, _"I thought we would die in all this fog."_

Maura could see the trees outside the First Church of Christ as the bus moved down Massachusetts Avenue towards Westland Avenue. The fog was thick. The driver strained to see even a foot in front of himself.

Jane could see the bus shifting into the left lane.

"What the hell is he doing?" she asked Diane, "He steering us into oncoming traffic."

A clearing in the fog came and the bus driver noticed that he was almost entirely into the left lane. He quickly swerved back, narrowly missing an oncoming car.

The driver saw the bus in front of him swerve back into the right lane just inches away. He slammed on what he thought was the brake, but his foot hit the gas. The bus lurched forward, colliding with the other bus.

Jane felt the bus tipping. She heard screams and thuds as bodies hit the walls. The bus slid and everything went dark.

Maura felt the bus flipping upward. It almost stood upright on its hood before crashing down. Maura felt the creak of her seatbelt and felt it snap. She fell.

**TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES**

Jane's eyes fluttered open, but she quickly shut them in pain. She lifted her head slowly. She looked around and realized the bus was on its side. She nudged Diane who was still buckled in next to her. Diane's eyes shot open.

"Oh shit," she said looking around, "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Jane looked up.

Sister Winifred sat buckled in her seat on what was now the ceiling. Below her, students were pressed up against the wall. There was blood, a lot of blood. Tears filled Jane's eyes as she surveyed the carnage. She wiped the tears away and carefully unbuckled her seatbelt. Diane did the same. Jane bent down over Giovanni as Diane climbed over the seats to try to wake the others. At first glance, Diane saw Steve Sanner, Rory Graham, Melody Patterson, and Debbie Nichols.

"Gi? Giovanni, wake up."

His eyes opened slowly, but he smiled weakly when he saw Jane, "Hey Jane. You still look hot."

Jane laughed, "Thanks, Gi. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I didn't fall too far. Help me up."

Jane grabbed Giovanni's hand and pulled him up. He took a second for his equilibrium to balance, but then, he was fine. He wasn't bleeding, maybe he was concussed, but he would live.

"Jane, we have to get them out of here," Diane said as students cried out in pain, "They need to see a doctor."

"Try the emergency door," Jane told Giovanni, who climbed to the back off the bus.

"It's stuck," he called back.

Jane looked around searching for another escape. The windows were blocked by the bus propped on top of them. She looked to the front windshield. It was cracked beyond repair. Jane carefully climbed over the seats until she reached the windshield. She noticed the bus driver was still buckled in and he was blocking the cracked window.

"Sir, are you okay?" Jane asked, trying to wake him.

That's when she saw it. Blood covered his whole body and his neck was bent at an unnatural angle. Jane jerked back.

"Jane. What's wrong?" Diane asked.

"I," Jane took a breath, "I think he's dead."

Everyone stopped for a minute, stunned. Finally, Jane mustered up her courage and climbed onto the dashboard, slowly inching herself over the body. She tried to keep herself from touching him, but her hand brushed up against his rapidly cooling skin. She shuddered and continued on. Finally, she was able to put her foot up against the cracked glass. She kicked hard again and again until the glass finally shattered. The students climbed, staggering towards the opening as sirens wailed far off in the distance. Jane shook the sister again and this time, she woke slightly.

"Jane…Jane, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. You're going to be okay. I promise," Jane turned to Steve and Rory, "Help me get her down."

Carefully, they unbuckled her and lowered her down to the ground. Steve and Rory each put an arm around her and guided her through the window, avoiding the jagged edges of glass. Eddie Tibbet and Maria Korkman were among the injured. Emily, Kate, and many other students helped their classmates out of the bus. Voices sounded everywhere. People wondering what happened and who was in the buses. Debbie looked up as something dripped down on her head. Jane looked up as well. Gasoline.

"Hurry," Jane rushed them.

Jane looked up at the bus on top of them. She saw girls jumping out of their seats and sliding down the aisle to the exit. Their bus driver was bloodied, but found the strength to hold the down open for the girls sliding down. The exit door opened into a line of trees that frame the border of the land belonging to The First Church of Christ. Soon, only Jane and Diane remained on the bus. They started to leave, but Jane felt something drip on her head. She looked up. Deep red blood dripped down through the cracked glass windows. The blood was pooled on an emergency window. A hand laid in the pool, unmoving.

"Jane, come on," Diane called as she started out the window.

"Someone's up there. Go, Diane. I'll be right there."

"No, Jane. I'm not leaving you."

"You better. I won't let us both risk our lives. Please, Diane. If you're my friend, you'll go."

Diane began to protest, but she saw the look in Jane's eyes. The look that she was far too familiar with. A look of bravery, of pride. She knew Jane wouldn't leave. She took a step towards Jane.

"Don't be stupid, Rizzoli," Diane looked her in the eye, "You can't save them all."

Jane nodded, a tear escaped down her face.

"I love you, Di."

"Love you, too."

Diane hesitated for one last second, tears staining her cheeks, before she climbed out the window. Jane watched Diane run to help someone off the ground and take them to safety. Jane climbed on top of the seat until she could touch the cracked glass window. She could hear parents arriving outside, looking for their children. She struggled to push the window open as she thought of her own parents and her brothers. She began crying, her body shaking as she heard people yelling for her. She could hear her father and her mother screaming. She pounded her fists on the window, wondering if she should just leave. She couldn't bring herself to stop. She thought of the person bleeding above her. They were somebody's child. They had people who loved them, too. She slammed her elbow through the glass, shattering it. Glass dug into her skin as she pulled herself up into the space between the two buses. She pressed her shoulder into the cracked glass of the second window until it gave. Blood poured all over her. She breathed in sharply before lifting herself up into the second bus.

She finally saw a body that the hand belonged to. It was a girl who was sprawled out on the bus floor. Her smooth, straight brown hair was caked with blood from the gash that was split into her forehead. Her face was pale and lifeless, but her eyes were opening, glowing a brilliant hazel color. Jane's breathing quicken as she stared at the girl. Jane had never seen such true beauty. She slowly climbed over seats, trying not to fall down because of the steep incline that the bus sat at. Jane reached out and touched the girl's face. Her skin was soft and warm as Jane looked down on her.

"Hello?" Jane found herself whispering as if the girl was merely sleeping, "Hello?"

Jane spotted a thin piece of plastic on a string hanging around the girl's neck. Jane pulled it closer to examine it, but the thin string snapped. It was a student ID badge. The girl was even more beautiful in her picture. Jane scanned it for a name, but the words were scraped off, most likely from the crash. The only things she could make out where 'Elizabeth Blackwell Academy' on the top and the letter 'Maur'.

"_Maur…"_ Jane thought, "Maura," she said aloud, "Maura, is that your name? Maura?"

Maura's eyes flicked shut for a moment, but she quickly blinked them open. She looked around, her breathing heavy.

"It's okay," Jane assured her, "You're okay. I'm getting you out of here, okay?"

Maura's breathing slowed. She opened her mouth.

"Who are you?" she whispered, her voice gravely.

"Jane."

Jean? Jan? Jay? Maura could only hear a prominent J.

"Where am I?" Maura asked, her voice growing softer.

"In the bus. I'm getting you out, okay?" Jane repeated.

"Okay…" Maura felt her eyelids growing heavy.

She fought to keep them opened, but it was a battle that she easily lost. Jane tapped her face lightly.

"No, Maura. Stay with me. Stay awake, Maura."

Maura opened her eyes again as Jane took her jacket off and wrapped it around Maura.

Suddenly, Jane heard a loud puff come from below her. She looked down into the other bus where a fire was ripping through the seats.

"Shit, shit, shit," Jane panicked, "Maura, get on my back. Can you do that for me?"

Maura lifted herself up slowly and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. She struggled to stay awake, to hold on. Jane carried climbed backwards down the seats towards the exit. Smoke began pouring in from the broken window.

"Please let us live," Jane prayed.

**TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES**

Not far from the crash site, students gathered as fire trucks, squad cars, and ambulances buzzed around, helping the injured and unrolling fire hoses. Parents reunited with their children, siblings with their brothers and sisters. All but the Rizzoli family who waited anxiously for Jane as the fire spread. Angela continued calling Jane's name, but couldn't see her daughter. Media was swarming everywhere as news anchors spoke loudly into microphones.

"Reporting live from Massachusetts Avenue outside the First Church of Christ where a school bus collision has left dozens of students injured. The two buses are from St. Dominic's School and the Elizabeth Blackwell Academy for Girls and were carrying both schools' senior classes. Families have gathered across the street, hoping to find their loved one. Fire is spreading rapidly through the buses as firefighters scramble to look for two students and a bus driver who are unaccounted for."

Constance Isles leapt out of her car and raced over to the gathering. All professionalism that she had possessed a few minutes ago at her art exhibit had left and she desperately searched for her daughter.

"Maura!" she yelled, her black hair whipping around, "Has anyone seen my daughter?"

**TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES**

"Maura! Has anyone seen my daughter?"

Jane heard Constance's screams as she cautiously climbed down the seats, holding onto Maura tightly. Maura was slick with blood, which continued to pour from her head. Maura felt herself slipping, but couldn't hold on any tighter. Jane squeezed Maura tightly, lifting her up higher on her back. The flames were only a few seats away when Jane felt her foot hit the frame of the door. Water from fire hoses began to pour in the bus very slowly.

"I'm putting you down on the ground, okay?" Jane said into Maura's eye.

Maura nodded and Jane slowly eased her to the ground. Maura felt her feet hit the asphalt, but her legs gave out and fell down at the base of a tree. Jane turned and saw Maura had fallen. She leapt onto the ground, landing on her feet, but too quickly. She fell forward, hitting the back of her head on the same tree. Pain rang through her head as she felt the warmth of blood coating her hair. She slowly stood, but fell again, dizzy from pain. She crawled over to Maura and put an arm under Maura's ribcage. She dragged Maura closer to the church as she called for help. Her voice was drowned out by the sound of rushing water. Everything began moving in slow motion. Jane saw the flames rise, felt the vibration rattle her body, and heard the bus exploding. She threw herself over Maura, letting shrapnel embed into her own back.

"NO! Jane!"

"Maura!"

Jane heard the voices scream from a distance. She lifted her head weakly and tried calling back. Maura moved underneath of her. Jane looked at her, smiling.

"You're safe. We're okay, Maura."

"Where's my mother?"

"I can hear her calling for you. She's here."

"Tell her…tell her I love her."

"No," Jane's eyes widened, suddenly alert, "Now, you can tell her. You are _not_ going to die. You are strong. Do you hear me? You just have to hold on a little longer."

Maura's eyes were closing again.

"No!" Jane shook her awake, "No, stay here….Tell me all the things we do with your mother," Jane distracted her.

"She's away a lot for work…but I remember she took me for ice cream once on my fifth birthday."

"She did?" Jane smiled through tears, "What's your favorite flavor?"

"Vanilla," Maura smiled weakly, "Did you know that Madagascar is one of the largest producers of vanilla beans enough though vanilla is native to Mexico? I bet you didn't know that," Maura spoke with a childlike whimsy.

"I didn't know that, but I'll tell you what. If you can hold on for one more minute, I will take out you out and we will get all the vanilla ice cream that we can find and we'll go to Madagascar and harvest vanilla beans for the rest of our lives. How does that sound, my friend?"

Maura suddenly looked into Jane's eyes.

"You'd be my friend?"

"You_ are_ my friend," Jane smiled, "My very best friend."

Maura looked away, her eyes staring into space, "I like you, J…I really like you."

"I like you, too, Maur."

A smile crossed Maura's face, but slowly melted away as she let her eyes shut slowly. The flames suddenly died down, the hoses turned off. The screams stopped. Everything stopped. Jane stopped.

"Maura?" Jane whispered, "Maura. Maura, come on, wake up."

Jane's eyes swelled with tears, "No…no, no, no, no, Maura! MAURA!" Jane screamed, bowing her head down close to Maura, who remained still.

A voice came from far away, "Janie? Jane!"

Jane cleared her throat, "Here! We're over here!"

Voices suddenly sounded and footsteps ran towards her. Police officers and firefighters ran around the charred, twisted metal and towards them.

"You have to help her," Jane cried, "You _have_ to save her."

"Get the medics!" the officers called back.

Paramedics rushed to them, carrying armfuls of equipment. One of them pulled Jane away from Maura and examined her head wound. Jane watched hopelessly as they searched for Maura's pulse.

"She's coding," Jane's heart sank, "Get the paddles."

They passed medical equipment around as they tore open Maura's shirt. Jane tried to turn, but she couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Clear," Maura's body jolted as electricity ran through her.

They paused.

"Charge it again…Clear."

Maura jolted again. Suddenly, her eyes shot open, filled with panic. Jane broke down, letting her tears flow freely as they strapped Maura to a stretcher and wheeled her away. The medic examining her head spoke to her.

"We're going to take you to the hospital. Your head is hurt pretty badly."

Jane moved willingly as the medic walked her quickly to the ambulance on the other side of the wreckage.

"Janie!" her mother called out as she saw her daughter put into the ambulance.

Jane smiled back at her, nodding, telling her she was okay. Constance was running along next to Maura's stretcher.

"Maura, darling, I'm here."

Maura smiled at her mother with her eyes open brightly. Jane watched as Maura was loaded into the ambulance.

"_I did it_," Jane smiled, "_I promised I'd save you_."

**TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES**

"Ms. Isles," a voice came from above Maura.

Her eyes opened slowly and she blinked at the sight of the bright light.

"What…What happened?" Maura asked.

"You were in an accident, but you're okay now," the blonde woman looked down at her with kind eyes, "I'm Doctor Albany."

Maura's vision finally became clear.

"Do you remember anything, Maura?"

"I remember…I remember a girl. A girl dragged me through the grass. Where is she?"

"She's still in surgery."

"Will she be okay?"

"We believe she'll make a full recovery," Dr. Albany smiled, "Your mother wants to see you. Is that okay?"

Maura nodded and Dr. Albany walked into the hall. Constance walked inside.

"Maura," Constance rushed to her side, "How are you, darling?"

"I'm okay. A little sore."

"I would imagine so. You've been through a lot," Constance stopped, looking into her daughter's eyes, "I love you."

Maura smiled, "I love you, too."

**TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES**

Jane sat in her hospital bed, staring at the wall, thinking of Maura when Angela walked in with Frank, Tommy, and Frankie.

"Hi, Janie," Angela said as she kissed Jane's head.

"How you doing, kiddo?" her father smiled.

"Okay, I guess," Jane turned to her silent younger brothers, "You may speak," she joked to them.

They smiled, but still said nothing.

"Is Maura okay?" Jane asked her mother.

"Her mother said she'd be okay. I'm so proud of you, Jane," Angela wrapped her arms around Jane, "but if you ever do anything like that again, you're grounded forever."

Jane laughed even though she knew her mother was completely serious.

**TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES TEENRIZZLES**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Jane stood in her room, opening the closet door. She turned on the light and reached in the back, pulling out a small shoebox. She carefully lifted the lid, releasing dust into the air. She stared down and leafed through her mementos. Baby pictures of her and her brothers, ribbons from grade school, old friendship bracelets. She smiled as she looked through the whole box. When she got to the bottom, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of plastic on a broken string. She smiled at Maura's picture, running her fingers along the edge of the card. She hadn't seen Maura since the accident and she probably never would again. She placed the card down gently on the bottom of the cardboard box. She stared at it for a long time.

"Janie," Angela called from downstairs, "It's time for dinner."

"Coming, Ma," she called back.

She took one last look at the card before she placed all the other pictures back on top of it. She placed the lid back on the box and slid it back into the closet. She held her hand over the closet light, hesitating.

"You _always_ have the memories," Jane told herself, "_Always_."

Jane flicked the light off and pulled the closet door shut.

Maura held Jane's jacket in her hands, running her fingers along the stitching. The grey was spotted with dark blood.

"_My blood_," Maura thought.

She wanted to throw the jacket away, to get the blood out of her house, but she had nothing else. The girl was just a letter to her.

_"J. She's just a J."_

Maura slid her hand into the jacket pocket and was surprised to find something. She pulled her hand out and unfolded the picture she found. It was Jane's senior photo. Maura laughed at her own luck. She smoothed out the creases in the picture and stared at the picture for a while, memorizing all the details. The dark rings of hair, the bright smile, and the dimples. The shine in her eyes lit up the room. Maura wished she had seen it in person. She walked to her desk and pulled a pen out from a drawer. She turned the picture around and began writing on the back of it.

'J-1994'. She thought for a minute and smiled, writing one last thing.

She looked at the picture once more before she walked to her bookcase. She ran her fingers across the spines, searching for the right book. She stopped on a book by Martha Moody entitled Best Friends. She opened to the last page and slid the picture inside. She read her words again.

'J-1994. Vanilla'.

She smiled and closed the book, returning it to its original place.

A friendship can take you a long way. Promises can be broken, memories forgotten, people lost in time, but the beauty of friendship is that it never ends. No matter how far you may part, your paths meet again. At a crime scene, in a morgue, over a body, or over a café counter dressed as a hooker. They always knew, deep inside themselves. At first glance, they recognized each other, but they have already let go. You can't erase the past, you can't change your fate, but some memories…are forgotten.

-End-

*Happy Birthday Shout-out to Diane Neal! (It was yesterday)

I hope you enjoyed this story. I've been typing it for 2 days, so I hope it was worth it. I'll be back tomorrow with another new story that is not NEARLY this long. Thanks! #100DAYSOFRIZZLES

xx Frost but not Barry


	3. Chapter 3

Justice Denied-Part 1

By: BensonandStabler

Wounds hurt. They bleed and sting, but then, they scab over. Scabs encase the pain. They last and last, but then, they scar. Scars don't hurt, don't bleed, don't sting, but they last forever. They fade but never completely. They last forever, they hold memories, painful ones, but the scars of her heart hurt her the most. It had been a year since Maura had seen Jane last and the circumstances were not ideal. In fact, they were horrible.

_Maura watched silently as they closed Jane's casket, encasing her inside and she felt tears dripping down her face as they lowered it into the ground. Angela sobbed silently as the funeral ended. She stayed as everyone left, mumbling condolences to her as they passed. As the final scoop of dirt piled onto the mound, only Angela, Frank, Tommy, Frankie, and Maura remained, red-eyed and mourning. Korsak and Frost stood in the parking lot, waiting to take Maura home. They looked at the group surrounding the grave. Frost sighed shakily. Korsak turned to him._

_ "You okay?"_

_ Frost shook his head._

_ "He was looking for blood, Barry. There was nothing you could do."_

_ "I could have saved her."_

_ "No, you couldn't. This isn't on you."_

_ Frost heard the words, but he couldn't accept them._

_ Maura pulled Angela into a tight embrace. She held her tightly, imagining she was Jane. She would give anything to hug Jane one last time. To run her fingers through Jane's tight curls, to feel the warmth of her skin, to hear her heartbeat keeping time to her own. She released Angela and looked her in the eye, smiling warmly. Angela smiled back slightly._

_ Maura closed her front door behind her. She leaned her back against the door and slid to the floor, letting her tears pour down. _

_ "Why hadn't I gotten there sooner?" she asked herself, "Why, Maura, why?"_

_ She slammed her fists on the floor, her body wracked with sobs. _

Maura sat in the darkness at the door where she had sat one year before, remembering the day she lost Jane, hearing the phone call from Korsak saying that there was an accident.

"_It's Jane," he said into the phone, "She's been shot."_

_ "We need help over her!" Frost yelled in the background._

_ "Is she okay?" Maura asked._

_ Maura heard Jane coughing, blood spurting from her mouth._

_ "It doesn't look good."_

_ "I call Angela and Frankie," Maura said._

_ "Okay. Hurry, Maura," Korsak hung up._

Maura pulled herself up from the floor and glanced at the clock on the wall. 11:45 pm. She walked into her room and slid on a pair of sneakers. She walked back into the kitchen, taking her soft jacket off a chair. She slipped it on, zipped it up, and opened the door. The cold night air blew inside as she carefully closed the door. She looked in the window of the guest house. There was no sign that Angela was awake. Maura crept around to back of the house to the shed. She opened the door and pulled out the shovel propped up against the wall. She closed the door behind her and walked around to the back of the shed. She put the edge of the shovel at the ground where the shed sat. She pulled out shovelfuls of dirt, placing them gently down next to her. Finally, she reached into the hole and pulled out a dusty duffel bag. She refilled the hole and returned the shovel to its place in the shed. She closed the door and looked around quickly before she slung the bag over her shoulder and headed away from her house. She cut through the yards behind hers and quickly crossed the street, running into the dense forested park. She dodged through the trees, sprinting, leaping over boulders, ducking under fallen trees until she finally arrived at the tallest oak tree. She stopped, looking over her shoulder, watching. She pulled the bag off her back and unzipped it. She pulled out her suit; A full, black spandex skin suit. She quickly changed into it. She strapped on shiny, black shin guards, knee pads, elbow pads, and wrist guards. She quickly flicked her wrist to make sure the switchblades opened properly. She strapped a leather quiver on her back as she pulled Jane's baseball bat out of her bag. She ran her hands along the cool aluminum, remember all the times Jane wouldn't let her play baseball. She smiled for a moment, but it quickly faded. She slid the bat into the quiver and pulled on her combat boots. Finally, she snapped on her utility belt, pulling the hood of the skin suit over her hair, tucking in all the loose strands. She smoothed her fingers along the mask in her hand. The delicately painted lips, the hand painted feathers, the swirls like wisps of smoke. She slid the mask on, securing it tightly to her face before placing a black cloth hood over her head, covering the edges of the mask. She dug her hands into the dirt around the tree and hastily threw the bag inside before refilling the hole. She slipped on her black leather gloves. No longer was she Maura Isles. Maura Isles was gone and only the Queen remained.

**-End of Part 1-**

I really love the idea of this. It is very confusing now, but the next part will be a lot quicker and easier to understand. I hope you guys like it. Keep following the story and try the challenge yourself. Thanks for all the love and support especially to **stanatic77** and **smilis** for taking on the challenge as well!

xx Frost but not Barry


	4. Chapter 4

Justice Denied-Part 2

By: BensonandStabler

**6 MONTHS EARLIER**

"Reporting live from outside the Boston Municipal Courthouse were the trial of the year has just concluded. On November 20, 2012, Boston Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli was murdered at approximately 10 pm on the streets of Jamaica Plain while attempting to arrest the suspect in question to a homicide."

Maura listened to the newscast angrily as she kicked off her heels.

"Rizzoli died of injuries suffered from a violent gang beating from the suspect and the other members of his gang, $moking Ice$. Her injuries included six broken ribs and a collapsed lung from a single gunshot wound. The attackers, Emmett King, Darrell Tyler, Michael Houston, Alejandro Byrd and Juanita Cruz, were arrested and charged with the detective's murder on November 31, 2012. The trial brought out many secrets including the relationship between Rizzoli and the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth Dr. Maura Isles. Isles testified early on in the case about Rizzoli's whereabouts just hours before the attack."

"We were at work," Maura's image flashed across the television screen, "at Schroder Plaza. I went home for the day at 9. Sergeant Korsak called an hour later."

Maura stared back at her own face, anger boiling inside of her.

"Now, after six months," the reporter continued, "the controversial trial has ended. One hour ago, all four of the accused were found not guilty on all charges."

Maura shut the television off and put her face in her hands. Her arms shook, rage rattled through her body. She bared her teeth, anger boiling to its breaking point. She jumped up, fists clenched. She walked into her room and headed to the corner where Jane had dragged her self-defense dummy a long time before. Maura stood in front of the tall, red dummy, her breathing grew faster. She struck it in the chest with her fist. She waited and struck it again and again. She hit it, jabbed it, rapidly over and over until she couldn't hit it anymore. Finally, she stopped, her breath slowed. She look down at the skin over her knuckles, where it had split and started bleeding. She stared out the blood, felt the warmth of it soaking her hands. She finally realized what she had just done. She walked into the bathroom, catching the blood that dripped from her hands. She turned the faucet on and held her hands under the cool water. She gently rubbed the deep red off her fingers as her anger melted away, turning into sadness. The sound of the running water drowned out her small sobs as her tears dripped down into the sink full of pink water. She turned the faucet off and dried her hands carefully. She opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out a roll of gauze. She unraveled the roll and wrapped it around her knuckles, securing it tightly. She closed the cabinet and gazed into the mirror, looking at the mess of a person who looked back. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, but were also underlined with dark circles from tossing and turning every night. She stared at herself for a long time. She hated the person she had become, crying, dying, doing nothing but breathing. She brought her hand to her face and quickly slapped herself across the cheek. She recoiled and turned back to her reflection. She took deep breaths as she looked.

"_I failed you, Jane,"_ she said to herself, _"I couldn't get you justice."_

That's when she snapped. Something deep down inside of herself broke, splintering like a bone. Her tears dried themselves, her sadness and anger washed away. She was numb. She felt nothing. Nothing at all. She looked at her face. It was neutral, not a sign of emotion anywhere.

"_What would Jane Rizzoli do?"_ she asked.

"_What would she want me to do?"_

She stopped.

"_And what am I going to do instead?"_

A crazy idea flashed through her mind. The very first thing she thought to do. That's what she would do.

**RIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESR IZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLES**

** 1 MONTH LATER**

Maura spent a whole month doing nothing but working and plotting. Frost and Korsak invited her for drinks, but she turned them down. She didn't want to talk, she wanted to act. She took self-defense classes three times a week and ran mile after mile in her spare time. Her muscle tone had increased dramatically. Tonight, she decided she was ready.

Maura walked into her closet and walked to the farthest corner rack. She leaved through the hanging clothes until she found the very last piece of clothing. Her baseball suit. Black and red spandex strips of fabric sewn together into a skin suit.

_"You wore that thing again?" Jane asked Maura, eyeing her special baseball suit._

_ "Yes, yes I am," Maura smiled with confidence._

_ "Okay," Jane handed Maura her bat, "Now, you gotta hold the bat like this," Jane held two fists up, one top of another, "and bend your knees just a little."_

_ Maura held the bat and bent her knees._

_ "Good," Jane jogged off to the pitcher's mound, "I'm gonna throw it real easy, okay?"_

_ Maura nodded, taking a breath. Jane pulled her arm back and threw an underhand pitch to Maura. Maura swung and missed the ball completely._

_ "No, Maur. Hold the bat up higher. You gotta wait for it to come to you."_

_ Jane picked up another ball and threw it. Maura swung and missed again._

_ "No," Jane walked up to the home plate and took the bat from Maura, "Hold it here. Lift it up here. Swing when it's _right_ here."_

_ Jane handed Maura the bat. She trying to hold it the way Jane showed her, but her hands were too far apart._

_ "Maura," Jane laughed._

_ Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and moved Maura's hands along the bat._

_ "There. Got it?" Jane smiled._

_ "Yes, thank you," Maura smiled back._

_ Jane kissed Maura's neck before running back to the mound._

_ "You can do this, Maura. You got this," Jane assured her before throwing the ball._

_ Maura took a step forward and swung the bat. The bat collided with the ball which went soaring across the field._

_ "You did it!" Jane laughed, "Go! Start running."_

_ Maura dropped the bat and ran towards first base as Jane dashed after the ball. Maura was almost to third base when Jane caught up. Maura ran faster towards home with Jane sprinting at her heels. Jane jumped, trying to grab Maura's legs, but Maura jumped first, her fingertips brushing against the plate. Jane tackled Maura and they rolled over in the dirt._

_ "I got you!" Jane said, sitting on top of Maura._

_ "You did _not_!" Maura couldn't help but smile._

_ Jane laughed, "I love you."_

_ "I love you, too."_

_ Jane brought her lips down to Maura's and kissed her as she placed the ball in Maura's open hand. Their lips parted and Maura looked to the ball. Jane leaped off of her._

_ "You gotta catch me!" she yelled, running away from the field._

_ "Jane, get back here!"_

Maura placed the suit in a duffel bag. She went around her whole house, gathering padding and gloves and many other things. Finally, she returned to her room. She placed the bag on her bed and sorted through the things she collected. The item of the top of the pile made her smile for the first time in months and it was by far_ the_ most insane thing she had ever made: A grappling hook.

_"I could build virtually anything with the right tools, Jane."_

_ "Oh, really? Anything? You could make a CD player?"_

_ "Hypothetically, yes."_

_ "Hypothetically? So, not really?"_

_ "Jane…don't ever doubt me._

_ "I don't."_

_ Jane paused, "So, you could make, like, a badass grappling hook or something?"_

_ "Of course, I could."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yes, Jane, yes I could."_

_ "I'll be waiting for that day."_

_**Later that month, outside Jane's apartment…**_

_ "Jane, I made something for you."_

_ "Oh, should I be scared? __This is how the slasher-horror movies start. You're gonna pull out a machete and start stabbing me now, right?"_

_"A machete is used for more for slashing, not particularly stabbing-."_

_"Maura…What is it?"_

_ Maura revealed the grappling hook._

_ Jane stopped dead in her tracks, "Maura Isles, you did not."_

_ Maura smiled proudly, "Yes, I did."_

_ Jane laughed and took it from Maura's hand, "This is insane! Does it actually, you know, grapple?"_

_ Maura took the grappling hook back and aimed the hook at one of the window ledges on Jane's building. She pulled the trigger and the hook shot out, hooking onto it._

_ "That is sweet!" Jane exclaimed, still in shock._

_ "Come here," Maura told her and Jane walked closer._

_ Maura handed the gun to Jane, careful not to release the trigger, "Now, slowly and I mean _slowly_, release the trigger."_

_ Jane carefully began to let out of the trigger and she felt herself being pulled up off the ground. She held back down and she was lowered back down._

_ "Holy shit, Maura! You're a genius!" Jane hugged her tightly, "How did you do this?"_

_ "I told you not to doubt me."_

_ "I said I never do…"_

The smile melted off Maura's face. She put all the things back in the bag.

_"Tonight, I leave,"_ she told herself, "_Tonight is the first of many. The first night of justice."_

-End of Part 2-

I don't know how many parts this will become. It still may be confusing, but I really do think it's starting to come together. I had a bit of writer's block today. But there's always tomorrow.

xx Frost but not Barry


	5. Chapter 5

Let's Do Something Crazy

By: BensonandStabler

**DUE TO THE EXTREME CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK I HAD TODAY, I WILL CONTINUE WITH PART 3 OF JUSTICE DENIED TOMORROW. TODAY THERE WILL BE RIZZLES! I CLIMBED A TREE IN THE DARK TODAY!**

Jane and Maura sat on Jane's couch, sipping beer and watching the Red Sox playing the World Series. Jane, dressed completely in red, was watching intently, leaning forward, almost falling off the couch. Maura, who just wore a red shirt, was also focusing quite closely on the game. The alcohol was buzzing through their bodies a little more rapidly than they had anticipated. They sat, waiting, eyes glued to the screen. Maura had little idea what was happening. She only knew that this pitch was vital. Jane sat in silence, bouncing her knees up and down anxiously. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Come on, Uehara," she whispered, biting her thumb nail.

"Don't bite your nails," Maura whispered.

Jane shushed her, angrily and turned her attention back to the game.

The Cardinals had Matt Carpenter at bat. He was down two strikes. Uehara was pitching. 2 strikes, 2 balls. Jane swallowed. Uehara took a breath and threw the pitch. Carpenter swung, but the ball landed in the catcher's glove. The players leaped into the air, cheering.

"YES!" Jane leapt off the couch, screaming, "YES!"

Maura jumped up, too. Jane placed her hands on Maura's face and pulled her into a deep kiss. She let go.

"Yay!" Maura paused, "Did they win?"

"Yes," Jane laughed, "Yes, they won. And, I'm so excited!"

Jane hardly knew what to do with herself and Maura had _absolutely_ no idea what to do. Jane stop there in shock for a while before she finally turned to Maura.

"Maur," she smiled, "Let's do something crazy."

Maura looked nervous, "Define crazy."

"Something fun and wild that won't land us in jail, but we're gonna laugh at when we're all old and shriveled."

"Like what?" Maura still looked conspicuous.

Jane thought for a moment before her eyes lit up.

"The flag. Your flag!"

"What'd you call me?"

"THE FLAG!"

"Oh, the flag. What flag?"

"The one Frankie gave you that you absolutely hate so you gave to me."

"Oh, the Boston flag?"

"Yes! The flag!" Jane yelled, running into her bedroom.

"I still don't understand!" Maura called after her.

Jane rushed back out with a Boston flag big enough to wear as a cape. She ran past the couch and wrapped Maura up in the light blue fabric. Maura giggled as Jane lifted her into the air and carried her around.

"Jane," Maura was still laughing, "What the hell are you doing?"

Jane put Maura down.

"I don't know. I'm just so happy!"

"Are you on drugs?" Maura joked.

"If happiness is a drug, then, yes. I'm high as frigging kite."

"I still don't understand why the flag is something so crazy."

"It's not," Jane smirked, "Come on."

Jane ran out the front door, leaving Maura behind.

"I swear you are a child, Jane Rizzoli," Maura called before running after her.

**RIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESR IZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLES**

Jane stood outside her building, waiting for Maura to catch up. When she finally did, Jane hand Maura her phone.

"What's this for?" Maura asked.

"When I say go, just press play."

Maura looked down to the screen. The background was black with a blue music note.

"Is this music?"

"You'll see," Jane smiled.

Jane surveyed the streets, looking up and down. Once she assessed that there were no cars in sight, she turned to Maura.

"Ready?"

"For what?!"

"Just followed my lead," Jane smiled, draping the flag behind her back, holding it at the top two corners.

Jane started running down the street, waving the flag in the wind. Maura was stunned for a second, but started laughing. Jane turned, still running.

"Come on!"

Maura stilled stayed in place.

"Now, run!" Jane yelled, already halfway down the street.

Reluctantly, Maura ran after her, holding the phone tightly in her hand. She finally caught up to Jane.

"What are we doing?" Maura asked.

"Celebrating."

"How so?"

"You'll see.'

"When?"

"Right," Jane stretched out the words as they reached the end of the street, "now. Go!"

Jane ran in the opposite direction, jumping in the street. She turned back to Maura.

"Play it and run!"

Maura pressed the play button and a low beat sounded.

"Don't be a slowpoke, Maur!" Jane called.

Maura sighed and ran to Jane. The beat of the music transformed into a melody of instrumentals and Maura quickly recognized the song. It took her a minute to catch up to Jane, but when she finally did, she was laughing.

"I'm Shipping Up to Boston?" Maura smiled, "You couldn't have picked more of a cliché song?"

"Is that sarcasm?" Jane laughed.

"Yes, yes it is."

The beat was sounding loudly now. Surely, people in the buildings could hear it, but Jane obviously didn't care. Maura smiled, feeling rebellious. They twirled through the streets until the lyrics of the song finally sounded.

_"I'm a sailor peg and I lost my leg, climbing up the top sails, I lost my leg!"_

The beat of the music seemed to rattle through the quiet streets. Jane spun around with the flag, blue dancing across the windows as they passed. Running past a bar, celebrating men whistled and cheered out the window as the women danced through the streets. Jane and Maura smiled back at them.

_ "I'm shipping up to Boston, whoa oh oh, I'm shipping up to Boston, whoa!"_

_ "I'm shipping up to Boston, whoa oh oh, I'm shipping up…to find my wooden leg!"_

They ran without a care in the world. They cheered and laughed and danced, flapping the flag as they did. People stuck their heads out of windows, hollering at them to stop, but on they danced. It was exciting and wonderful and inspiring. Maura turned to Jane, blue fabric flowing along behind her head in the light of the lamp posts. Her hair was a mess, a mass of black curls. Her eyes were glowing and her smile was brighter than the Sun. Maura smiled, blinking joyful tears away.

_"This is my Jane,"_ she thought, _"She is perfect in every way. She is the love of my life. She is crazy and fun and we run barefoot through the streets of Boston together when the Red Sox win. Today, I won, too. I found my other half. The one I love. The one who I will have forever."_

The music slowly faded out as they reached Jane's apartment. Along the whole street, people were cheering while some were angrily shutting their windows. Jane marveled at the sound of the fans cheering as they poured out of sports bar, gathering in the street. The feeling of success, of pride, overwhelmed her. She had done this. She caused this reaction. She turned to Maura, breathing heavily from the run. Her hair was perfect, not a strand was out of place. Her warm hazel eyes were wet with tears, but her face was aglow with joy.

"You are the wind beneath my flag, Maura Isles," Jane pulled the flag over her head and wrapped it around both of them, encasing them inside, "The music in my heart."

The blue glow was cast across their faces as they smiled at each other. Jane pulled the flag tighter around them, drawing them closer together. They smiled. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss as the onlookers exploded in a frenzy of applause and whistling. They parted and stared into each other's eyes, not hearing the cheers. They only heard each other's heartbeats as they smiled like a couple of idiots. Jane finally released Maura from the flag and turned to the crowd.

"Thank you, thank you," she said sarcastically, "Yes, we are lesbians. Go back to drinking."

The men's cheers died down into soft laughs as they walked back inside.

"Well," Maura said as they turned to go back inside, "that was a fun celebration."

"Oh, the celebration is just getting started," Jane smiled.

Maura raised an eyebrow playfully at Jane. A smile broke out across Jane's face. They ran inside.

-End-


	6. Chapter 6

Justice Denied-Part 3

By: BensonandStabler

**5 MONTHS BEFORE PRESENT**

12:00 am. It had become like clockwork to Maura. Every night arriving at the first building at 12:00 am. Maura crept slowly down the quiet street until she reached an old, abandoned warehouse. She tried to figure a way up to the top. There was no ladder, no rope, she only had Jane's bat, a medical kit strapped to her belt, and her grappling hook. She pulled out the hook and aimed it at the highest window ledge. It hooked and she released the trigger, being pulled quickly up four stories. She climbed onto the ledge and pulled herself onto the roof. She could see the whole city aglow with lights. She heard cars in the distance, but where she stood was quiet. She stood, transfixed by the midnight sky, the light of the moon and the stars. She listened closely for sounds in the darkness. Hearing nothing, she aimed the hook at the nearest building to her right and fired. Maura took a breath before leaping off the building. She swung through the air, wind whipping past her, and landed on the next building. She continued, soaring across the sky, leaping from building to building, down street after street. She was flying, adrenaline coursed through her veins, her heart raced. Power overwhelmed her. She felt invincible.

Finally, she arrived on Mark Street. She ducked onto the rooftop of Captain Nemo's restaurant and peered over the side. Below, there was a tow zone lot between the houses, closed off by metal fences on either side. Shadows were cast along the side of the opposite building. Maura moved behind the building's chimney to get a closer look. She saw them. A few of the people from the trial. Alejandro Byrd and Juanita Cruz. Although she had been numb, rage flashed through her quickly, but dissipated just as fast.

"Darrell's in Dorchester," Alejandro said to Juanita, "Him and Houston went talking to the King."

"About that dyke cop?" Juanita scoffed, "Cops still on our ass about that?"

"Yeah. Look…King gave us the piece. He says _we_ gotta get rid of it and get him another 'cause _we_ messed up."

"I gotta a guy who'll hook us up," she said, looking around, "We'll talk."

"Good, let's go."

Alejandro turned one way down and Juanita turned the other. The sound of Maura's grappling hook hitting the other building caused them to turn back to each other. They looked at each other for a moment before shrugging it off and turning again. Maura swooped down in a flash and lifted Juanita off the ground. Juanita let out a small cry before Maura could slap her hand over her mouth. Maura swung them around in a circle and they landed on top of the same building. Juanita let out muffled screams. Maura flicked her wrists and the switchblades opened. She pressed them against Juanita, one on the front of her neck and one on the back.

"Quiet," Maura said, not a hint of emotion in her voice.

"Who are you?" Juanita whispered, staring into the dark eyeholes of Maura's mask.

"I am a woman in love. And, you took my love. You beat her, you killed on the street. I know you did. Didn't you?"

"You're that doctor-."

"Didn't you?" Maura interrupted.

"I didn't do nothing-."

"_Didn't_…you," Maura pressed the blades harder.

"Yes, yes I'm sorry. It was supposed to go down like that. The King just needed her off his back."

Maura turned her head slightly, "So, you shot her."

"No, it was the King, I swear. Please, please don't hurt me."

Maura stopped, "I'm sorry, too…Sorry that I don't believe you."

With a sharp flick of her wrists, blood sprayed across Maura's mask and Juanita fell off the edge of the roof, plummeting down to the ground. Maura did not flinch at the sound of her body hitting the concrete nor the sound of her bones snapping. Again, she was numb. Alejandro ran over.

"Juanita!" he yelled, crouching over her.

He looked up at Maura.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?!"

Maura just stood still, looking at him.

"Who the hell are you?" he screamed.

Maura smiled behind the painted lips of the mask.

"I am the Queen," she said softly before she leapt from the roof and swung off into the night.

-End of Part 3-

AN: INSANITY! Sorry for the short chapter and sorry that Maura just killed someone, but that the whole point. She snapped, she lost with Jane, she's numb. Sorry if you don't like it, but if you do…DON'T YOU JUST LOVE IT?! Thanks for all the continued support. I love you guys.

xx Frost but not Barry


	7. Chapter 7

Justice Denied-Part 4

By: BensonandStabler

Maura dashed through the woods, her breathing heavy. She could hear sirens far, far, away. She heard her heart pounding in her chest, twigs snapping under her feet. She saw the tree a few yards away. She ran to it and threw herself to the ground. She dug her fingers into the ground, pulling the cold earth out. She brushed the soil off the bag and yanked it out of the ground. She zipped it open, unraveling the black cloth from her head and ripped the mask from her face. She pulled down the hood, shaking her hair out. She looked down at the mask in her hands. Blood was sprayed across the face. Maura wiped it away with her gloves, which she then took off. After taking off the other items, she stuffed them all in a bag, filling in the hole as the sirens grew louder, closer. She grabbed the bag, leapt to her feet, and sprinted back to her yard where she quickly placed the bag in the hole behind the shed.

Maura crept to her front door, making sure Angela was still asleep. The door creaked slightly as she opened it and quickly closed it. She leaned up against the door and once again slid down to her spot on the floor.

_"You just killed a living, breathing human being,"_ she told herself, _"but they deserved it."_

_"No one deserves to die,"_ she argued with herself.

_"They killed Jane."_

_"You killed them. You are no better than them."_

_"I am better than them."_

_"You are not."_

_"I am."_

_"You're not."_

"I AM!" Maura screamed aloud.

She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. She paused, listening. The light in the guest house flickered on.

"Shit," she mumbled, jumping up from the floor.

She ran to the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine, pulling a cup and coffee grounds out of the cabinet. Angela knocked on the door. Maura waited a moment, taking a breath, before she answered it.

"Hi, Angela," Maura whispered.

"Are you okay, Maura? I thought I heard you say something."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I couldn't sleep," Maura lied.

She felt warmth creeping up her neck.

_"Hives,"_ Maura cursed in her mind.

"Neither can I," Angela said.

"Well," Maura stood to the side, "come in."

Angela stepped inside.

"Can I get you some coffee?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Can I get you anything, Angela?"

"A hug," Angela said quietly, tears dripping down her face.

Maura looked to Angela and wrapped her arms around her.

"You're okay."

"They got away, Maura. They killed my Janie and they got away."

Maura paused, "We'll get them. I promise you we'll get them."

The sirens grew louder and louder until Maura could see the ambulances and squad cars flying past her house and out of sight. She exhaled.

"I'll get them."

-End of Part 4-

AN: Sorry about these extra short chapters, but I've been organizing my house all day as well as my parent's house for the holidays. I'll be cleaning tomorrow as well, but I'll try my best. Thanks for all the love, my lovelies!

xx Frost but not Barry


	8. Chapter 8

Unless

By: BensonandStabler

"Unless?"

"Unless I marry him."

Her words hung heavy in the air. Maura tried to smile, but she couldn't keep the look of surprise from spreading across her face. She raised her eyebrows at Jane. Jane smiled timidly.

"What?" Maura finally whispered.

"Casey. He asked me to marry him."

"That's what I thought you said. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. What do you think I should do?"

_"You should run screaming in the opposite direction…and straight into my arms,"_ Maura said in her mind, "I think you should do what makes you happy."

Jane smiled, biting her bottom lip, looking towards Casey. Maura looked, too. She then turned to Jane, who was still mesmerized by Casey. Her eyes lit up, her skin was glowing, dimples perfectly placed on her cheeks.

_"Why don't you look at me like that?"_ Maura asked Jane, subconsciously.

Jane turned back and Maura turned away quickly.

"I'm gonna tell, Ma," Jane was still beaming, "Let's see how that goes over."

"Well, I should get going," Maura changed the subject, "I'm sure Suzie has those lab results by now."

"Okay, want me to drop you off?"

"That'd be great."

"Okay, come on," Jane waved to Casey, signaling that she'd be right back.

Casey nodded and smiled. Jane turned to Maura and they walked out the door.

**RIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESR IZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLES**

"Tell me if you and Suzie need anything," Jane smiled as Maura stepped onto the sidewalk outside Schroeder Plaza.

Maura turned back, closing the car door.

_"I need you,"_ Maura looked to Jane.

"Jane," Maura managed a smile, "I'm happy for you."

Jane smiled.

"I want you to be happy, too. If you want to marry Casey, then, I'm behind you 100%," Maura continued, "You are my best friend and nothing will change that. Marry Casey, but only if that's what you want. I want you…_for me,"_ she wanted to say, "I want what you want."

"Thanks, Maur," Jane smiled, "I'll see you soon."

Jane pulled her car away from the curb and drove away. Maura turned to the building and scratched at the hives burning on her neck. She rushed up the stairs and into the building. She walked across the lobby to the elevator and pressed the down button. She waited anxiously, tapping her foot. She rushed into the elevator and slammed the door button. The doors closed as she leaned up against the wall bar. She placed her hands in the ghost of Jane's. She slouched the way that Jane did, looking down to the ground. The elevator opened and she walked quickly past the crime lab. Suzie walked out.

"Dr. Isles, I have the-Dr. Isles?" Suzie stopped as Maura continued walking, "Dr. Isles?"

Maura stopped and turned to Suzie, "Yes, Suzie."

"Are you okay?" Suzie asked.

"Yes, I just-I need a moment," Maura said before continuing to her office.

Maura closed the door behind her and walked to her desk. She sat and stopped. Suddenly, tears began streaming down her face, her mascara smudging. She cried, her body racking.

_"Jane, my Jane is his Jane. You screwed up, Maura. You screwed up. You failed. You're losing her. Admit it, she's gone. It's over."_

"Dr. Isles?" Suzie said from the other side of the door.

Maura wiped the makeup away, drying the tears. She jumped up and opened the door.

"Yes, Suzie."

"You're not okay," Suzie said, looking at Maura.

"No, no, I'm not. Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine in a minute."

"Maura, what the matter?"

Maura stopped, surprised to hear Suzie call her by her first name.

"It's Jane. Casey asked her to marry him," Maura blurted out.

"You don't want her to?"

Maura opened the door more and let Suzie step inside. Maura closed the door.

"No, I want her to do what makes her happy."

"You have hives, Dr. Isles."

"I know," Maura suddenly looked Suzie in the eyes, "Can I trust you?"

"Of course, Dr. Isles."

"I mean _really_ trust you. Trust you with my deepest secret."

"Anything."

"I love Jane."

"I know. You and Detective Rizzoli are best friends."

"No, I'm in love with her. I can't get her out of my mind. I can't let her get married."

Suzie smiled as if she had known all along.

"Go find her, Maura. Go tell her or you're going to regret it forever."

"But what if I ruin our whole friendship? What if she never speaks to me again? What if she hates me?"

"If she's really your friend, she will _never_ hate you. You could say anything and she'll still be there."

Maura looked to Suzie and pulled her into a hug. Suzie straightened, utterly surprised, but soon relaxed. Maura let her go.

"Thank you, Suzie," Maura composed herself as she headed towards the door, "Wait, did you say you had something?"

"It can wait," Suzie smiled.

Maura smiled back and ran out the door. Suzie looked down at the note Jane had asked her to leave for Maura. She carefully set it down on Maura's desk and walked away, remembering the words.

**Dear Maura,**

** If you are reading this, then I haven't told you how I really feel. I've looked excited about marrying Casey, but I can't go through. No matter what I say about him, I don't love him the way I love you. I love you, Maura Isles. Please, I hope you love me, too.**

**Love,**

**Your Jane**

-End-

AN: I planned to continue JD but I am an active procrastinator. Sorry. Thanks for the love!

xx Frost but not Barry


	9. Chapter 9

A Day at the Zoo

By: BensonandStabler

"Come on, Janie," Angela said to her six year old daughter while wrangling Frankie and Tommy as well, "We gotta get going."

"But, Ma," Jane protested, "You said we would see the pandas before we go."

"That's right. Okay, we'll see the pandas and then, we have to go, alright?"

"Yeah, Ma."

"Okay, come on, Frankie," Angela smiled, taking Frankie's hand while simultaneously balancing Tommy on her hip.

It was usual for Angela to venture out to the Franklin Park Zoo with all the children, but today was a beautiful summer day. She walked through the crowd, weaving through people, looking back towards Jane every once in a while. Jane was just as nimble as her mother. She dodged past obstacles quickly, keeping up with her mother. Jane turned around a corner quickly, running into an elderly woman, knocking the bag from her hands.

"I'm sorry," Jane apologized, handing the woman her bag.

"That's quite all right, sweetheart. Thank you," the woman smiled.

Jane smiled back and turned to find her mother, but she was nowhere in sight. Jane stopped.

"Ma?" she called out, turning in every direction, "Ma?"

Jane tried to figure out where she was. She saw a directory sign and tried to read it.

"En-en," she struggled with the word, "Entrance."

An arrow to the side of the word pointed to the left. Another labeled "Pandas" pointed to the right. Jane stopped, contemplated her opinions. Her mother was probably headed towards the pandas, but she thought she should go to the entrance. She turned around again and again, searching for her mother until a small voice came from behind her.

"Are you lost?"

Jane turned around to see a little girl, about her age, with soft, blonde hair smiling at her. She had greenish-brown eyes and she wore a bright pink shirt.

"I'm Maura," the girl said.

"I'm Jane."

"So, you are lost, aren't you?"

"I can't find my ma."

"Don't worry," Maura's smile never ceased, "My aunt works here. I know where everything is. Which way did she go?"

"That way," Jane pointed to the left, a curl of black fell over her eyes.

"That's where the pandas live," Maura started walking and Jane followed, "There's a baby panda there. I named it Suzie."

Jane continued looking around for her mother as Maura explained every exhibit they passed.

"And these are African spurred tortoises. See the little one? His name is Bass. I guess like a fish maybe."

"I like turtles," Jane smiled.

Maura stopped and looked at her, her eyes were serious.

"Bass is not a turtle. He is a tortoise," Maura paused for a moment before she smiled again and continued down the trail, "The pandas are coming up soon."

"You're kinda weird, Maura," Jane said, "but I like you."

"I like you, too. Your hair's curly."

Jane smiled a bright smile.

"Janie? Have you seen my baby? Janie?"

Jane heard her mother calling.

"Ma!" Jane ran over to her.

Angela pulled her into a hug, "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah, I got lost," Jane turned and pointed to Maura, "but Maura helped me and she told me about the turtles."

Maura looked at Jane, her lip pouted.

"Sorry, they're tortoises," Jane corrected herself.

Maura smiled and walked to Angela.

"Maura, was it?" Angela crouched down as Maura nodded, "Thank you very, very much. Where's your mommy?"

"She's at work. I stay here on Mondays with Aunt Katie."

"Where's Aunt Katie?"

"Maura Dorthea Isles," a voice came from behind them.

Maura turned, "Hi, Aunt Katie."

"You said you wanted to feed Bass."

"I do. I had to help Jane find her mommy."

Kate turned to Angela, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Angela replied, "You have a very nice girl there."

"That's my Maura," Kate smiled, "Come on. Bass doesn't like to wait."

"Thank you again, Maura," Angela smiled.

"Bye, Maura," Jane waved.

Maura waved back as she walked back towards the tortoises.

"You scared me," Angela drew her attention back to Jane.

"I'm sorry, Ma. But I made a new friend."

"You sure did, Janie. You sure did."

-END-

AN: Short, fluffy.Really short. I apologize. I had a family event and it took a large chunk out  
of my writing time. The ideafor the story was on a Tumblr blog called "RizzlesFicPrompts". I found many, many, many more ideas there that I think I will use. So thanks to "RizzlesFicPrompts" and thanks to everyone for all the love!

xx Frost but not Barry


	10. Chapter 10

The Curls of Deception

By: BensonandStabler

Jane parked her car outside of Schroder Plaza and turned to Maura who sat in the passenger seat. She noticed the clasp of Maura's necklace was right next to the charm. Jane reached over and adjusted it.

"What are you doing?" Maura asked, looking down into Jane's hair.

"Fixing your necklace."

"Thank you," Maura smiled as Jane looked up to her.

Jane smiled as she looked into Maura's bright eyes. Their lips meet and they scrunched their fingers through each other's hair. Maura felt her way through the curls of Jane's dark mass of hair as she felt Jane's fingers massaging her scalp. They drew apart, hands still in each other's hair.

"We better go," Jane whispered, still smiling.

Jane pulled her hands away, her fingers getting stuck for a moment.

"Oh, sorry," Jane carefully released Maura's hair, "That could have been bad."

"Yeah," Maura moved her hands, but they didn't move far.

Maura pulled her hands slowly, trying to unravel her ring from Jane's hair.

"Oh, no."

"What?" Jane looked at her, "What oh-no? What do you mean?"

"I mean my ring is caught in your hair."

"What?" Jane pulled her head away quickly, "Ow! Damn it!"

Maura looked slowly to Jane with eyes full of fear, her free hand covering her mouth in shock, "I'm so sorry, Jane."

Jane said nothing for a moment, trying to keep calm, "Get out."

"What?" Maura asked.

"Get out. We'll get the scissors from your desk."

"You're not going to cut your hair, are you?"

"No, you are."

"Jane-."

"Maura, I don't want your hand tangled up in my hair all day."

"Okay," Maura unbuckled her seatbelt and carefully scooted closer to the door.

Jane climbed over the gearshift and onto Maura's seat. Maura opened the door, her arm bent behind her. She ducked down and out of the car with Jane following closely behind.

"Go, go, go," Jane rushed Maura up the stairs, looking around to see if anyone was looking.

Maura quickened her pace, but Jane ran in front of her in the building.

In the lobby, the people at the front desk looked up at them and stopped, their mouths opening for a moment, but quickly closing them as Jane gave them the death stare. Jane looked around again before rushing to the elevator.

"Oh, hi, Maura," Angela smiled at her before noticing her hand in Jane's hair.

"Hi, Ange-," Maura was cut off as Jane pulled her abruptly through the room, "Oh geez," Maura tripped over her own feet.

Maura and Jane hurried to the elevator, Jane slamming the button rapidly. People walked by, looking them up and down, before hastily walking away. Maura smiled awkwardly at them. The elevator doors opened and Jane pulled her inside. Maura thought the buttons might break from the impact of Jane's pokes at them. The doors began closing.

"Hold the elevator," a voice called.

Jane pressed the button faster and faster, but a group of lab technicians jumped in before the doors could close. Jane rolled her eyes. The doors closed. The elevator car was silent as they traveled downwards. Maura's arm was up, but her hand was hidden in the mass of curls. The others looked at them quickly before looking away and then looking back again. Finally, the elevator doors opened and everyone stepped out, walking to the crime lab. Jane and Maura sprinted down the hall to Maura's office. Jane ran in as Maura struggled to close the door behind them. Jane pulled Maura over to her desk without speaking a word.

"Are you mad at me, Jane?" Maura asked as Jane pulled a pair of scissors from the desk.

"Of course, not, Maur. I almost did the same thing…but I may punch one of those lab techs in the face later."

Maura smiled as Jane handed her the scissors.

"Are you sure?" Maura asked.

"Just do it," Jane said, shrinking back slightly.

Maura opened the scissors and held them as closely to the ring as she could, trying to preserve Jane's hair. She took a breath and in one swift cut, dark hair fell to the floor. Jane flinched at the sound. Maura pulled her hand free, her ring covered in hair. Jane felt through her hair, assessing the damage. Maura carefully picked the pieces of hair from the ground and threw them away. She turned to Jane.

"How does it look? Stupid?" Jane asked over her shoulder, letting Maura see her hair.

"I can't even tell the difference."

"Really?"

Maura smiled, "I'm sorry."

Jane smiled and stepped towards her, kissing her again without touching her hair. They parted.

"We better go explain ourselves," Jane said, still smiling, "Wait. Let me fix your hair."

One single blonde strand lay out of place. Jane carefully adjusted it, pulling her hand away quickly as if a bomb were about to explode. She exhaled.

"Thank you," Maura said, "Come on."

Jane walked with Maura towards the door as she pushed her hair back with her fingers. She lowered her hand, but not far. She yanked against it, but it was no use.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!"

-END-

AN: Another story from "RizzlesFicPrompts"! Thanks for all the love!

xx Frost but not Barry


	11. Chapter 11

Thanksgiving Part 1 of 2

By: BensonandStabler

**November 27, 2013**

**9:00 PM**

The solution was fluorescent yellow in color and smelled strongly of artificial lemons. Jane poured a small amount into the bucket and filled the rest of the space with warm water until peaks of suds formed on the surface. She dipped a frayed, old rag into the bucket, wringing out the excess water. She placed the rag on the wall tiles and scrubbed the grime away. That was her job: cleaning. She could hear Maura banging around pots in the kitchen. When the walls were clean, Jane dropped to her knees and began cleaning the floor tiles.

"So many damn tiles," Jane mumbled to herself.

Finally, the water became cold and dripped down her elbows. She scrubbed all around herself. She was almost finished when she heard Maura call her.

"Jane! Could you come here please?"

"I'll be right there," Jane called back.

She finished cleaning in the circle around herself and threw the rag back in the bucket. She began to stand, but stopped realizing she was an island in the middle of the wet floor.

"Aw, crap."

She moved slowly, using her knees as feet until she reached the door. She rolled on her back into the hall and stood up.

"Success," she cheered to herself as she proceeded to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Maura had flour in her hair and she was kneading a ball of dough. A smile crept slowly across Jane's face. She tiptoed over and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist. Maura jerked away, throwing flour at Jane. Maura turned to face Jane, who was covered in flour.

"You did _not_ just do that," Jane smiled.

Maura tried to keep a straight face, but she held her hand to her mouth to cover her growing smile, "You scared me."

Jane lunged at the counter, grabbing a fistful of flour, and flung it at Maura's face. Maura blinked a few times, clearing flour from her eyes.

"_That_ was on purpose," Maura pointed out.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Jane taunted her playfully.

"Nothing because I don't want to have to sweep up all the flour."

"I'll sweep it."

"Aw, really?" Maura smiled.

"Of course."

"Well, in that case," Maura scooped up a pile and flung it at Jane who ducked behind the counter for cover.

"Missed me!" Jane called.

"I did not," Maura walked around the counter.

Maura tripped over Jane's extended leg, falling to the ground next to her.

"Really, Jane?" Maura laughed as she brushed the hair out her eyes.

"Revenge is sweet."

Maura rolled her eyes.

"I should get back to cooking."

"It's almost 10, Maur. We can finish tomorrow. You work too hard."

Maura smiled. Jane sat up and stood, extending her hand to Maura. She grabbed it for support and Jane pulled her up. Maura stood and Jane quickly pulled her close. Flour was still caked across her face, but Jane kissed her anyway. When they parted, Jane felt the grit of the flour between her lips.

"Happy Day-Before," Jane smiled.

-END of Part 1 of 2-


	12. Chapter 12

Thanksgiving Part 2 of 2

By: BensonandStabler

**November 28, 2013**

**Thanksgiving Day**

**5:30 pm**

Maura looked around her kitchen and smiled at the sight. At all the food she had cooked, at all the place settings Jane had set.

_"Our first Thanksgiving together,"_ she thought to herself.

"Damn it!" she pulled her hand after from the stove.

Jane poked her head in the kitchen for yet another time.

"You okay, Maura?"

"I burned my thumb."

"The same one?"

"No, the other one."

"Maura, don't kill yourself. You aren't gonna have any hands left by the end of the night."

"I'll be okay, Jane," Maura assured her, running her fingers under the cool faucet water.

"What do you need me to do?" Jane asked, walking into the room.

"Can you read me my checklist?"

Jane picked up a notepad from the counter.

"Damn, Maura. How much food did you make?"

"I only made what I had growing up."

Jane read down the list, "Turkey."

Maura nodded with each item Jane listed.

"Potatoes. Corn. Green Beans. Gravy. Cranberries. Stuffing. Pumpkin Pie."

"That's it! I'm done," Maura exhaled happily.

Angela knocked on the door before coming in.

"Hi," Angela smiled, carrying a covered dish.

"Angela, you didn't have to bring anything."

"Of course, I did. It's not Thanksgiving without bread pudding."

"Ma, no one ever eats the bread pudding. You're the only one who likes it."

"People love my bread pudding, Jane. You can't speak for the whole world."

Jane rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Maura.

"So, you don't need me to do anything else?"

"No, the turkey will be done in half an hour. I have everything under control."

The doorbell rang.

"Good," Jane smiled and answered the door.

Over the course of half an hour, Frankie, Tommy, and Constance had arrived. Maura was put the dishes out on the table when the doorbell rang. She ran to answer it. She opened the door and on her porch stood Hope. Maura smiled.

"Hope, I'm glad you made it."

"I would have missed it."

Maura paused, "Please, come in," she stood to the side so she could enter.

Everyone looked up and Hope, smiling. They throw a glance to Maura, who looked back as if to say "Be cool!" They turned back to their conversation as Hope sat at the table. Maura walked to the kitchen and Jane followed after her.

"I'm really proud of you, Maura."

"All I did was cook."

"No, I'm proud that you invited Hope."

"Well, I had to. It was the only thing I could do."

Jane smiled, "Are you ever mean, Maura? Or are you just a ball of sunshine 24/7?"

Maura laughed. Jane pecked her on the cheek.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing," Maura replied, "Just keep them entertained for a minute."

"You got it," Jane walked back to the crowded table.

Maura checked the oven timer: 5 minutes. She looked around, double checking everything in her mind. She gently rubbed her burnt hands together. She had burned every finger at least once, but the meal was done. She turned around to grab her oven mitt and bumped into the cutting board. The knife slipped off and she jerked her hand back as the blade sliced through the palm of her hand. She let out a small cry, clenching her hand closed tightly. Everyone turned.

"Are you okay, Maura?" Jane got up from the table.

Maura straightened slightly.

"Yeah, I just nicked my hand a little. I'll just go clean it up," Maura turned.

"Are you sure?" Hope asked, "I can take a look at it."

"No," Maura assured her, "It's fine."

Maura turned and walked into her bedroom.

"I'll make sure she's okay," Jane said, following after Maura.

Jane walked into Maura's bedroom and then into the adjoining bathroom. Maura had her hand under the water, the sink red with blood.

"Oh my god, Maura," Jane stepped closer, "What happened?"

"The knife slipped off the cutting board," Maura replied, her hand tensing slightly.

"That looks bad, Maura. You should see a doctor."

"I am a doctor, Jane. I'll be okay for a while."

"For a while? Maur, that water is not pink, it is bright red."

Maura was drying her hand carefully, opening a roll of gauze with her teeth. She unrolled the gauze, wrapping it around the still-bleeding wound. She pulled it tight and continued to layer it until the blood stopped seeping through.

"See? It's fine."

"You look like some tried to cut your hand off."

"I am _not_ ruining this dinner," Maura pointed to Jane, suddenly serious, "I spent far too long making this perfect for you. I will _not_ let this stop me."

Jane took a step back silently, shocked. She held her hands up defensively.

"Okay, okay. I have faith in you."

Maura quickly returned to her smiling self and walked back out of the room. Jane stayed back for a moment before leaving as well.

Hope was all over Maura, trying to convince her to let her see her hand, but Maura just smiled through the pain.

_"She didn't get hives,"_ Jane thought, glancing across the table, _"Oh, she's getting good."_

Wine was poured, food eaten, laughs and chatter rang late into the night. Frankie and Tommy left first, hoping to catch the end of the football game. Constance left next, followed by Hope, who still asked about Maura's hand.

_"A mother's intuition,"_ Maura kept thinking, but she chased the thought away.

Finally, Angela returned to the guest house for the night, taking her untouched bread pudding and leaving Jane and Maura alone. Jane sighed and looked to Maura as they finished drying the final dishes.

"That was a great success," Jane smiled.

"Thank you for all your help."

"It wouldn't have been possible without you."

Maura placed the final plate in the cabinet and closed it shut.

"I am so tired," she finally sighed.

"Let's go to bed," Jane suggested, taking hold of Maura's unbandaged hand.

"Good idea," Maura said and they went into the bedroom for the night.

A minute later, Maura walked into the kitchen with her keys, pulling her shoes on.

"So, should we go to St. Joseph's or Mass. General?" Jane asked as she hand Maura a jacket.

"St. Joseph's. They have all the best burn treatments there."

"What about giant hand gashes that start burning?"

"Yeah, that, too."

Jane scoffed and opened the door, letting Maura out first.

"Well, Happy Thanksgiving to us."

-END of Part 2 of 2-

AN: Meh…


	13. Chapter 13

She Did Not Expect-Part 1

By: BensonandStabler

She walked into the parking lot, wondering if anyone could see through her. Into her mind, into her heart and soul. Could they read her thoughts? Would they know she didn't belong?

"No one is like you. No one likes you. You're different. Don't expect a miracle," she told herself as she walked through the crowded parking lot.

She stepped up onto the sidewalk, her head hanging low as she approached the school on a cold December day.

"No one is like you. Don't make friends. Do your work, read your books, and go. Simple as that."

She opened the school, being hit with the warm indoor air. The door shut closed, the natural light leaving her eyes to adjust to the less than flattering fluorescent lighting. She tightened internally, tucking her hair behind her ear. She walked down the hall, clinging to the wall. The current of students on the other side of the hall moved in the opposite direction. She didn't know where the office was, but she knew she would find it eventually.

It only took a minute of walking in the same direction until she found the main office. She took a breath and walked through the door. A buzz of people rushed around her as she approached the desk and a woman turned and smiled at her.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Um, yes, I am Maura Isles. Today's my first day."

"Oh, Maura, yes of course," she typed on her keyboard, "Senior, homeroom C117."

The woman pulled out a few pieces of paper from a file folder and handed them to Maura.

"This is your schedule, the bell schedule, a map of the building, and the recommended reading list. You can get your books from your teachers and they'll tell you what supplies you'll need for your classes. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you," Maura smiled slightly and walked quickly back into the hall.

Maura walked through the hall, her head down, but this time looking at her schedule. She scanned the doors for C117.

"_104, 106, 108,"_ she heard in her mind.

"Hey, pass it!"

Maura turned as basketball flew towards her, colliding into her jaw. She spun backwards, holding her hand over her mouth. She moved her hand slowly, blood dripping off her lips.

"Oh, shit," a girl with a head full of black curls ran over, "I am so sorry. I should have caught that. Are you okay?"

"Um, yes, I'm, uh, yes," Maura stumbled.

She bent down to pick up the basketball. She handed it to the girl.

"Here's your ball," Maura said and turned to walk away.

"Hey, hey, wait."

Maura turned back.

"I'm Jane," the girl smiled.

"I'm Maura. I have to go."

"Homeroom doesn't start for 5 minutes. You got time."

"I really don't," Maura turned again and practically ran down the hall.

Jane turned to her friend Barry, who had thrown the ball.

"I feel bad," Barry frowned.

"It's not on you. I missed that easy pass."

Jane looked at the clock on the wall.

"Shit. I thought it was 7:55. I gotta run. Later, Frost," Jane called as she sprinted down the hall.

Jane screeched around the corner, sliding in the open classroom as the bell rang. She ran into the wall, but bounced back quickly, straightened her denim jacket and flipping her hair back. The teacher glared at her.

"No balls in class, Miss Rizzoli."

Jane looked down to the basketball in her hand, noticing the small spot of blood on the surface. She wiped it away.

"Yes, Ms. Robbins," Jane smiled angelically before whispering to herself, "No balls, but there's guys."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, Ms. Robbins," Jane said, walking down the aisle to the back of the classroom.

She took her usual seat in the far left corner, sliding her backpack onto the floor. She flipped the one annoying lock of hair out of her face and looked to the front of the room. She looked around at all the faces. The guys arm wrestling like fools and all the girls caking on makeup. She looked to the far right of the room and saw her. Maura. The girl who she had let get hit with a basketball. The girl whose blood was on her finger. She looked at the light pink stain on her thumb and then back to Maura. She looked at the early morning light surrounding Maura's veil of dark blonde hair. At the way her clothes were tight in all the right places. She fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair. Maura turned, feeling watched. Jane saw her swollen lip, blood drying. Jane turned away quickly, placing her head on her hand.

"Stop it, Rizzoli," she scolded herself, "She's not like that. No one's like that, but you. Stop it right the fuck now."

She couldn't help, but look back at Maura, who turned quickly when Jane looked at her.

"_You see? She thinks you're a freak,"_ Jane slapped herself lightly on the head.

"_You see? She thinks you're a freak,"_ Maura cursed under her breath.

-END of Part 1-


	14. Chapter 14

She Did Not Expect-Part 2

By: BensonandStabler

The bell had just rang, but Maura was already halfway out the door. Jane jumped up, pushing through the crowd of people, running after her. Jane looked both ways down the hallway, spotting Maura rounding the left corner. She ran quickly after her, not bothering to acknowledge the teachers who yelled at her to slow down. She sprinted up to Maura, calling her name. Maura heard Jane but didn't turn.

"Maura! Maura!"

A boy standing next to Maura nudged her. Maura looked surprised at him.

"Are you Maura?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Rizzoli's looking for you," he pointed back towards Jane.

Maura rolled her eyes, continuing on her way.

Jane caught up to Maura, putting her hand on her shoulder. Maura finally stopped and turned around.

"Look, Maura. I'm really, really, sorry that we hit you with the ball. I made a horrible first impression and I wanted to make things right."

"All is forgiven."

"Then, why are you running from me?"

"I don't want to be late."

"Come on."

"Goodbye, Jane," Maura started down the hall.

"Maura, do you know where you're going?"

"No, Jane," she stopped, suddenly sounding angered, "I have no idea where I'm going, but I don't want your help. Just leave me alone, please."

Maura stormed out of sight as Jane stood in place. She stood, wondering how she had gone so wrong. She stood even as the bell rang and as students hurried into classroom. Maura's image was lingering in Jane mind. Her waves of dark blonde, the fact that anyone her age would wear a blazer and skirt to school, the click of her kitten heels as she walked away. She sighed, wishing she had caught that ball, kicking herself for letting it slip through her fingers. The second bell rang, cutting through Jane's thoughts. She looked around the empty hall and sprinted to her first class.

Maura heard the second bell, but she was still lost.

_"You stubborn bastard,"_ she thought to herself, _"You should have let Jane help you."_

She continued down the hall, looking at all the numbers on the doors. She looked for A215, which was AP Modern World History, but realized she was in C hall. She groaned and turned around, walking even faster. The school layout wasn't confusing. A Hall and D Hall were on opposite sides of the second level, but they weren't connected. B Hall and C Hall were on opposite sides of the first level and they were connected. Staircases in B Hall led to A Hall and stairs in C Hall led to D Hall. It wasn't confusing in the slightest to her, but Jane was stuck in her head. The way her hair was curled and messy, yet she was able to simply flip it out of her eyes. The way her denim jacket was the exact same shade of blue as her jeans, how her basketball jersey fit her just right, and how she could pull it all together with a pair of old black boots.

_"Stop it, Maura. Stop it,"_ she scolded herself, keeping her eyes on the numbers.

That was all that she had to keep her mind off of Jane's sorry brown eyes. Numbers racing by. She entered B Hall and she opened the door to the first stairwell. She rushed up the stairs, skipping two at a time. She entered A Hall and finally found A215. She opened the door slowly and entered the room. A male teacher turned away from the chalkboard and 20 pairs of eyes fell on her. She felt their glare looking her up and down. She pulled her navy blue blazer tighter around herself.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked.

"I-I'm Maura Isles."

"Maura, of course, did you get lost?" he replied with a friendly smile.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, it is nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Carmichael. Class," he said turning to the students, "This is Maura Isles. She just transferred her from…I'm sorry. Where are you from?"

"I used to live in London," she said quietly.

"From London," he continued, "I assure you these students will be able to answer any of your questions. I'll get you your book and you can take a seat wherever you can find one."

Maura nodded and look for an open desk. The only one was in the first row directly in front of the teacher. She sat down and placed her papers in a neat pile on her desk. She brushed her hair back as a cover to take a look at the students around her. The girls were judging her silently and she could tell, but the guys were whispering to each other, laughing.

_"Oh, just perfect,"_ she sighed, looking ahead.

Jane ran into classroom almost two minutes late. The geometry teacher, Mrs. Kennard looked up, unsurprised.

"Late again, Jane?" she posed the statement as a question.

"I was helping a new student," she replied.

"A likely story. Please sit, but take all the time you need. You'll make it up in detention."

"But, Mrs. Kennard-."

"I don't want to hear it. Sit down."

Jane looked at the girls giggling at her, making faces. She felt a rush of scarlet run over her face. She took her usual seat in the back of the room.

"Today, class. We will finish chapter 7 continuing with..."

Jane pulled out her math book and flipped it open to the page written on the board. She stared down at the mass of number, trying to separate them all. The teacher's words all lumped together, growing fainter in Jane's mind.

"Jane?"

Jane looked up, suddenly realizing how much time had passed.

"Yes, Mrs. Kennard."

"What is your answer for number 6?"

Jane swallowed and looked down, mentally hitting herself for getting lost again.

_"I hate math. I hate math. I hate math,"_ she found herself thinking, _"Come up with something."_

She looked at the problem: C = 2(pi)r

_"What the fuck?" _she finally said something, "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

Jane nodded slowly.

"It is the exact same problem that we answered five minutes ago. Pay attention, Jane. I don't want to see your face in this class next year."

Jane felt her face go completely red, burning with embarrassment.

_"No one wants to see your face at all. Just give up. Give up on everything."_

The bell rang cutting through her thoughts. She jumped up and shoved her book into her bag. Mrs. Kennard stopped her at the door.

"Do you think this class is a joke?" she asked.

"No, Mrs. Kennard. I just…I just don't understand it."

"Well, I suggest that you learn or you won't get very far in life, now will you?"

Jane bent her head low, "No, ma'am," she whispered.

"Now, go. Your detention is after school today."

"Yes, ma'am."

Jane walked into the hall, her eyes burning. Debbie Nichols walked past her.

"Nice work, Rizzoli," she scoffed, "Dropout much?"

Her incompetence was overwhelming Jane. Anger was surging through her, but sorrow overcome all. She pushed the bathroom door opened and stepped inside. She walked over to the mirror hanging on the tiled wall. She looked at her reflection, at her tired, red-eyed self. She wanted to crack the mirror, to watch it exploded in a million pieces, taking her image with it. She fought hard against it, but she felt tears slipping down her face.

_"You're not good enough. You'll never be good enough. Never."_

Maura spoke as little as possible, but the girls seemed to be overflowing with questions.

"So, you're from London?"

"Yes."

"So, do you, like, have an accent?"

"_Stupidity at its finest,"_ she thought, "No. I don't."

Another girl jumped into the conversation.

"What are you wearing?" she asked.

"Um, clothes?" Maura wasn't sure how to respond.

"You dress like my mom does. Why do you do that?"

"I don't know."

The girl looked at her for a moment, as if wondering why she was talking to her, before she sighed "Whatever" and turned back around.

Maura sighed as the bell rang. She took her few belongings and exited the classroom.

_"This place is awful. It's absolutely horrendous. I hate it."_

She walked through the halls, wondering where she could escape. She spotted a bathroom to her right and walked in the door, hoping no one was inside. She was wrong. Her eyes met with Jane's, but Jane's were red and puffy from crying and Maura heard teardrops hitting the floor. Maura stopped dead in her tracks, turning slightly away from Jane.

"I-I'm sorry," Maura whispered as Jane feverously wiped her eyes dry.

"Don't worry," Jane mumbled, walking past her, "I'll get out of your way."

Jane walked out, the door closing loudly behind her. Maura stood still, guilt filling her body. She walked out into the hall, looking for Jane, but she was gone, vanished from sight. Maura slowly started walking.

_"Great first day,"_ she mumbled to herself, _"You fucked shit up."_

-End of Part 2-


	15. Chapter 15

She Did Not Expect-Part 3

By: BensonandStabler

Maura felt horrible for the rest of the morning. Through all her classes, she searched through the halls for Jane. She longed to see her curls.

_"God, those curls are perfect."_

Maura glanced down at her schedule: Period 5-Sophomore Lunch.

_"Great, of course, _I_ would get stuck in sophomore lunch."_

She stopped at her locker. It opened with a creak. She put the assortment of books she had received on the top shelf, placing her papers and a brown paper bag in her backpack. She closed the locker, sliding the bag on her shoulders and walked to the cafeteria.

Jane had pushed the morning aside and put on her happy face, the mask she lived behind. Now, she walked into the cafeteria, spotting Frost across the room. She rushed over to him.

"Thank you so much," she smiled at him.

"You say that every day," he laughed, "I _had_ to switch to this lunch period. I couldn't leave you alone. Not that you can't fend for yourself."

"Damn straight," she said, sitting down.

She looked to the sophomores walking by with trays full of steaming...steaming whatever the cafeteria workers could scrape the mold off of. Going hungry was a monumentally better option.

"Did you go that assignment for Lit?" Frost asked.

"Yeah, it took me nearly 3 hours though."

"What? It was so easy. All we had to do was read the chapter and write a summary."

"Whoa, whoa," Jane held up her hand, "The chapter? I read the whole god damned book!"

Frost snickered as Jane threw her hands in the air in defeat.

Maura walked into the room, looking for an empty table, any empty table.

_"I hate people. I hate people so much."_

She looked across the room, spotting a table near a window. She started towards it, but suddenly stopped. Only 3 tables away sat Jane and a boy.

_"He hit me with the basketball."_

She froze, suddenly torn between what to do.

_"No. No one is your friend. Don't make friends."_

_ "Go talk to her. Ask her what's wrong."_

_ "Don't do that."_

_ "Do it, Maura. Do it."_

A rush of confidence flooded over her as she walked towards Jane.

_"Don't look her in the eye. Don't look her in the eye. That's how Emily got you."_

Maura approached the table, but stopped a few feet away. Jane was beaming, her laughter like music. She looked up to Maura and stopped. It was silent for a moment, as if everything around them had stopped. Frost looked up to Maura. He stood.

"You're Maura," he said, obviously somewhat flustered, "I'm so sorry that I hit you with a basketball. I'm Barry Frost," he extended his hand out to her, "You can call me Frost if you want, but you don't have to, I guess."

Maura shook his hand and he quickly sat back down, avoiding all eye contact afterwards. Jane took a breath before she turned to Frost.

"Hey, Frost. Scuttlebutt has it that Korsak is giving us a test in Journalism today."

"What?" he looked up in a panic, "On what?"

"I think on the early development on the newspaper delivery system."

"What the hell is that?"

"Wow, you really haven't studied."

"I got to go get my textbook," he said, leaping up from the table, running into the hall.

Jane looked back to Maura once he had gone. Maura's mind was racing as Jane stared at her. Finally, Maura sat down across from Jane. The silence was wearing thin as they listened to their synchronized heartbeats bellowing loudly through the room.

"Are you left handed?" Maura finally spoke.

"What?"

"When you said you had a test, you looked down to the right. Most people look down to the left when they lie, but left handed people tend to look to the right."

Jane paused, "What?"

"Jane," Maura changed the subject, "everything that happened today has been my fault entirely. I sincerely apologize for all the trouble I caused you. I just wanted to say that. I'll leave you alone now."

Maura stood and turned to walk away.

_"Stop her, Jane. Stop her right now or you'll regret it forever."_

_ "No, don't do it. You'll fall too fast. You won't be able to stop."_

_ "Do it, Jane! Do it now!"_

"Maura, wait," Jane stood without realizing what she was doing.

Maura stopped, surprised but slowly turned to face her.

"Don't…don't go," Jane's voice was small.

Maura was about to protest, but she had already glanced at Jane's eyes. She saw the sadness that she was masked by dark brown, the thin film of happiness glazed over it all. She couldn't look away. Maura pulled the chair back and sat once more. Jane settled down as well. They were both at a loss for words, looking at each other, both scared to say anything else. Maura opened her backpack, pulling out the brown paper bag. She placed the bag on the table and looked inside. She smiled, tilting the bag to the side, letting the contents slip out. Two small cans rolled out along with a plastic bag of saltines. She looked to Jane and slid one can across the table. Jane picked it up, reading the label.

"Tuna?" Jane laughed, "What are you a cat?"

"No," she looked down.

"Maura, I was being sarcastic."

"Oh, right. Sorry," Maura blushed.

Jane just smiled, pulling the tab back on the lid of her can. Maura held the open bag of crackers towards her. Jane took one, using it as a spoon and popped it in her mouth. Maura did the same. They fought the urge to smile anymore, to laugh, to talk. They ate in silence, chewing, wondering, wishing, hoping until at last, the bell rang.

-END of Part 3-

AN: This is going to be a very loooooooooooong story, so I'm trying to finish Justice Denied to get it out of the way. I'm going to also publish this as its own story soon. This is set in the time frame frame where Jane and Maura would have actually gone to school (not present 2013) Also, Jane and Maura are seniors, not juniors. I'll fix it in the previous part. Thanks for the love!

xx Frost but not Barry


	16. Chapter 16

Justice Denied-Part 5

By: BensonandStabler

**5 MONTHS BEFORE PRESENT**

_"Sorry that I don't believe you."_

_ Maura closed her eyes for a moment as the blood sprayed over her. She opened her eyes in horror. She saw Jane's face, Jane bleeding, falling to the ground, Frost running towards her._

_ "Who the hell are you?!" he screamed._

_ She couldn't help, but peel off the mask._

_ "It's me. It's Maura."_

Maura startled awake, sitting straight up in bed. She fought to catch her breath as the images faded away slowly. The early morning sun was warm on her face as she looked at the clock: 7:35.

"It's Saturday," she relaxed, lying back down, "It's your day off."

The front door opened. She sat up again, throwing the sheets off.

"Maura!" a voice called for her.

"Jane," she thought, excitement filled her body.

She opened her bedroom door, longing to see her image, walking into the kitchen. Angela stood there. Maura stopped, pinching her arm lightly, realizing she was awake.

"Angela, what's wrong?"

"Did you see it?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"See what?"

"On the news," she turned the television on, "See?"

"…Juanita Cruz, suspected in the gang related death of Boston Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli. Cruz was found early this morning in an alley on the corner of Mark Street. A witness at the scene described the attacker as a woman dressed in black, wearing a porcelain doll mask, who referred to herself as "The Queen"."

A police sketch appeared on the screen. The sketch was hardly close to what Maura had been wearing and she smiled for a moment at that.

"Anyone with information is asked to contact Boston Police."

Angela sat silently, her eyes fixated on the screen. Maura took a step closer to her, placing her hand gently on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Maura found herself whispering.

"I don't know how to feel. I don't know if I'm glad or angry or sad," she turned to face Maura.

Her eyes were red and tired as if she hadn't slept in years. The fine lines on her face had deepened. Grief had taken its toll.

"I know you loved her," Angela said, looking deep into Maura's eyes.

Her eyes stung as she fought back hot tears. Angela wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close to her. Despite Maura's best efforts, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She closed her eyes, but all she could see was Jane falling, falling with her tears. Sorrow abruptly overwhelmed her. In the suit, she has strong, brave, yet numb, but now, she was alone. She had nothing, was nothing.

_"Stop it, Maura. Stop, you're better than that. You're a fighter. Fight back. Fight back."_

Maura struggled to compose herself. She tried to dry her tears, but she needed another minute to dwell.

"I was going to marry her," Maura whispered to Angela, "She was going to be mine."

"She _is_ yours. She'll always be ours. But you, Maura," Angela released her to see her face, "You are mine, too. You are my daughter."

Maura looked surprised, her mouth agape. Her lip trembled as she smiled, laughing through her tears. Angela smiled at her. Finally, Maura wiped her tears away.

"Thank you, Angela."

"Thank _you_. You made her happy," she paused for a moment before she changed the subject, "Well, I really have to get ready for work."

"Okay."

Angela held Maura's hand as she backed towards the door.

"I love you, Maura."

"I love you, too."

With one final smile, their eyes parted and Angela walked out the door. Maura stood in the center of the room, feeling the emptiness of the room surrounding her, pressing against her. She walked back into her bedroom. She walked into her closet, deciding it was time to get dressed. She looked through all the clothes, pulling off the first things she found. She slipped on a pair of jeans and a grey sweater with long, warm sleeves. She pulled the cuffs down over her hands, keeping them warm. Her eyes were locked on the shelves by her shoes. She looked to the box hidden amongst all the others, the dusty old shoebox where she hid her memories. The box was blue with a white lid and had the fading size sticker on the side. She lifted the lid off slowly, the dust settling. The box was filled with pictures, some old, some new, some with Jane and Maura together, most with them together. The pictures were not what she focused on. She looked at the sparkling diamond ring, sitting on top of the pile. She picked it up, running her fingers across the cool band. She could still remember the day.

_"Come on, Maura. Just a little bit farther," Jane said as she hiked higher up the mountain trail._

_ "Jane, you pulled me out into the woods. We've been hiking for two hours and it has been amazing, but why?"_

_ "You'll see," Jane smiled._

_ "Jane."_

_ "Maura," Jane mimicked her._

_ "Where are we going?"_

_ "What? Are you tired?"_

_ "Of course not."_

_ "Too bad."_

_ "What do you me-?"_

_ Maura was interrupted as Jane stopped in front of her, causing Maura to bump into her._

_ "What are you doing?"_

_ "Get on my back," Jane said._

_ "No, what?"_

_ "Come on. Just do it."_

_ "Tell me why we're here, then I'll do it."_

_ "I brought you here to ride on my back."_

_ "You did not."_

_ "It's not entirely a lie. Come on, Maura. I'll stand here until you do."_

_ Maura looked down at Jane, who was hunched over waiting, crossing her arms in defiance. Maura sighed, climbing on her back. Jane slowly stood, lifting Maura up._

_ "Don't drop me," Maura warned her._

_ "I wouldn't dream of it."_

_ Jane walked deeper into the trees, Maura talking in her ear until they came to a clearing that sat just before a cliff. The view was spectacular. The sky was as blue as robin's eggs and the clouds as wispy as the loose strands of hair in Maura's face. Jane carefully eased Maura to the ground. _

_ "Jane," Maura sighed, taking in the view, "It's beautiful."_

_ "And, so are you," Jane smiled, taking Maura's hand._

_ Jane turned Maura to face the cliff and stood behind her, her hands on either shoulder._

_ "I want you to look at the trees on the other side of the mountain. Look at the birds flying past, at the peaks in the cliffs."_

_ Maura looked at the scene as she felt Jane's breath in her ear._

_ "Now, close your eyes and picture it. Keep the image safe forever. You still see it?"_

_ Maura nodded, her eyes closed. Jane turned her slightly to the side._

_ "Keep your eyes closed. Picture us. You and me together, sitting on the cliff, soaking in the sun, the day melting away."_

_ Maura smiled as she pictured Jane's dark curls blowing in the gentle breeze. Jane walked in front of Maura. _

_ "Do you see it, Maura? Do you see us?"_

_ "Yes," Maura whispered._

_ "Maura," Jane took her hand again, "Never forget us. Never forget us for as long as you live. Never _ever_. You promise?"_

_ "I promise," Maura said, a tear building behind her closed eyes._

_ "Now, look at me, Maura and answer me this."_

_ Maura opened her eyes. Jane knelt in front of her, down on one knee, holding a small black box. Maura's hands flew over her mouth, the tear escaping._

_ "Maura Dorthea Isles," Jane began, opening the box slowly, "Will you marry me?"_

_ Maura looked at Jane, feeling the undying love between them. She lowered her hands from her mouth and nodded._

_ "Yes…yes, of course, I'll marry you."_

_ Jane smiled, standing up, pulling Maura close, not wanting to let her go, but she did release her, taking her trembling hand and sliding the ring onto her finger. _

_ "You are mine, Maura Isles. And I am yours."_

Maura looked at the ring now. The shine was still as bright as ever. She took it and slid it on her finger, watching it reflect the light. She put the box back, leaving the ring on. She held her hands together, whispering to the ring.

"You are mine, Jane Rizzoli. And _I_ am yours."

-End of Part 5-

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I kind of suck sometimes! Whee! I'm trying to finish this story so I can get back to She Did Not Expect which will be quite long. I hope you like this and thanks for all the love! You guys give me hope and that's all I could ever ask for! Sorry, I'm feeling all emotional from this proposal scene. Love you!

xx Frost but not Barry


	17. Chapter 17

Justice Denied-Part 6

By: BensonandStabler

**4 MONTHS BEFORE PRESENT**

The 20th of the month had rolled around again and Maura was prepared. This time would be harder than the first. Her weeks of planning, researching, and hunting people down were all about to pay off. She wondered to herself as she climbed atop the closest building.

_"I don't believe how incompetent people are. Walking through the streets at night, in the wide open, almost waiting for me to pluck them up and away."_

She peered over the edge, looking down, smiling as her night was just beginning. She leapt.

"You really think we ought to stay together?" Alejandro asked anxiously to Emmett King and Michael Houston, "Wouldn't that make us more of a target?"

"After what happened to Juanita, we can't be alone. We're staying together," King said, looking them directly in the eye, "You two'll go down to Charles Street. Juarez is expecting _one_ man, so don't scare him. He'll bust you up."

"Where you going?" Alejandro asked him.

"I gotta score to settle."

King walked away, looking around the dark corners as he went. Alejandro and Houston looked at each other nervously, keeping their eyes on the sky as they walked. They slide slowly around corners not knowing they were being trailed. Maura smiled in amusement at the sight of them scurrying in the darkness. She leaped a buildings in front of them, lowering herself down on the window ledges. She stood in the shadows, lurking, watching her prey. She pressed her back into the cold, brick wall as the two past. Alejandro was a few steps ahead, mumbling in Spanish, Houston behind him, looking down. Maura sprang forward, slicing through Houston's neck, blood spraying on Alejandro's back. Alejandro turned as his friend fell at his feet. He crouched over him.

"Houston, Houston, no!" he looked up to the skies, turning to see every building, "I know you're up there, fucker!"

Maura grabbed him by his hair, slamming him to the ground. His head cracked on the hard cement. He staggered to his knees, throwing blind punches. With one swift move, she pulled the bat from her back, smashing it into his ribs. Blood was coating his head, but he fought weakly. He grabbed her ankles, pulling her down. She rolled over broken glass back to her feet as she hit him again. This time, he fell and she stood over top of him as he writhed in pain. He looked at her.

"La diabla," he whispered as his vision became spotted with black.

Maura smiled, "I told you, honey. I'm the Queen."

She placed one hand slowly on his forehead, another on his chin as if consoling him, but with a sharp tug and a small snap, his neck snapped. His body went limp. Maura stood, waiting a moment before running off into the night.

"No loose ends," she kept repeating, "No loose ends."

-END of Part 6-

AN: INSANELY too short. I am SO SO SO SO SO Sorry! I am surprisingly busy this week. I'll do better tomorrow. I promise!

xx Frost but not Barry


	18. Chapter 18

Justice Denied-Part 7

By: BensonandStabler

Maura darted through the trees, losing her footing as she staggered over the tree roots. When she finally arrived at the tree, she collapsed in the dirt. Tiredly, she swatted the dirt away, yanking the bag from the cold earth. She took off her weapons, followed by her suit. She carefully peeled the fabric away from her back. She felt her back and looked at her hand, now laced with blood. She got changed quickly and retreated.

She snuck into her house, closing the front door as quietly as possible. Wincing in pain, she walked to her room and into the adjoining bathroom. She lifted her shirt from her back, looking at it in the mirror. Glass pierced into her skin, at least a dozen shards, blood soaking down her back.

"Oh, shit," she mumbled, rummaging around.

She wrapped a towel around her waist and opened a bottle of peroxide. She poured it slowly down her back, pink dripping on the towel. She flinched as the liquid stung her delicate skin. She put the bottle down, picking up a pair of tweezers and watching herself in the mirror. She got hold of one shard and pulled lightly on it. It slid out, more blood oozing. She winced with each piece of glass, placing them on the sink before going back for more.

When she finally finished, she counted 17 pieces of bloody glass in her hand. She tilted her hand slightly, watching them fall one by one into the trash. She pulled apart pieces of gauze, placing them all over her back, layering them. She bent around, making sure they wouldn't fall off. When she was happy with the coverage, she finally stopped and looked in the mirror. Her image reflected back and she almost didn't recognize herself. Not a shred of emotion was on her face, just an angry, red scratch on her cheek. She looked into her own eyes, longing for a shine, for a speck of light in the darkness, but she was not so lucky. She pulled herself away from the reflection, wandering to her bed, lying down on her side cautiously. She looked to her left and she could almost see her Jane lying next to her.

_"Are we having a sleepover or is this your way of telling me you're attracted to me?"_

She soaked in the memory, in the emotion. It soothed her pain and gently eased her into a much anticipated sleep.

**RIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLES**

Maura walked in the front doors of Schroder Plaza and all eyes were on her. Detectives glancing as she passed, uniforms nodding slightly to her. She knew they must have heard about the night before. She walked slowly to the elevator and traveled down into her cave, her oasis in the perplexing desert of life. As she moved towards her office, Susie Chang stopped. Maura saw her out of the corner of her eye, but continued on. Frost and Korsak were standing outside of her office when she arrived. They had blank expressions on their faces.

"Maura," Korsak stepped forward, "I guess you heard."

"Yes, I did."

"Do you see the pattern?"

"Every month on the 20th," Frost continued the thought, "more people die. It happened on the 20th."

"I know," Maura whispered.

"If they keep this up, we should be ready. We're starting a search party, trying to track down all the remaining targets, but that won't go too well."

"Gang members and the police don't usually see eye to eye," Korsak added.

"Maura," Frost paused, "We want you to come with us."

Maura frowned on the outside, slightly panicking on the inside.

"What?"

"Next month, we need you to be bait. We want those punks all in one place and we think you'd be able to attract them. We'll be there with you," he added to soften the load.

_"Yes!"_ she wanted to scream, but imagined what she would normally say, "I don't know…Are you sure this could work?"

"Positive."

Maura sighed and paused, pretending to weigh her options.

"Okay," she finally said, "I'll do it. For Jane."

The two men looked to the floor at the mere mention of Jane's name. They all sat for a moment, a moment of silence for the dearly departed. Korsak looked up.

"We have to get back to work."

"Go," Maura nodded, "I'm okay."

They nodded and Frost walked by her first. Korsak followed, placing his hand on Maura's back consolingly. She tried not to flinch at the touch, pain searing. They walked away. All Maura could do now was stand, waiting, but uncertain for what. She waited maybe for the day to go by. She waited maybe for the sun to set. She waited maybe to wake up next to Jane have it all be some sick, twisted nightmare, a cruel joke. Maybe she waited for Susie to pull her eyes away from her. Maybe…she waited to die.

-END of Part 7-


	19. Chapter 19

Justice Denied-Part 8

By: BensonandStabler

**3 MONTHS BEFORE PRESENT**

Maura stood over the body on her table, stitching the y incision shut. She snipped the excess string off and set her tools down. She looked at the wall clock: 8:37 pm. She pulled off her gloves, tossing them in the wastebasket and running her fingers through her hair. Frost popped his head in the door.

"We're leaving soon," he said, his eyes fell on the body and then, abruptly away, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "I just have to put the body away."

"Okay, we'll be in the lobby."

She nodded as Frost left. She looked at the calendar.

_"The 20__th,__" _she thought to herself, _"This will completely throw me off schedule. Well, I did take care of two at once, so I suppose this will actually even things out,"_ she stopped, suddenly realizing she had created a precise schedule for murder.

She scoffed.

Several minutes later, she was on her way to the elevator. Susie walked up behind her.

"Dr. Isles," Susie called.

Maura turned to face her. Susie stepped closer.

"Are you heading out with the detectives?"

"Yes, do you need something?"

"No, I…I just…Don't get hurt, Dr. Isles," she blurted out.

Maura paused for a moment before cracking a smile.

"I'll be okay, Susie."

A tear formed in the corner of Susie's eye. Maura was slightly taken aback, never seeing the senior criminalist as anything but happy or at least content.

"Susie," Maura stepped closer, "I'll be okay. I promise."

Susie looked up to her, "That's what Detective Rizzoli told you."

Maura stopped, _"Okay,"_ she thought, wondering how to continue.

She held onto Susie's hand, which took Susie by surprise as Maura was always very professional around her.

"I _will_ be back. I _will_ be here at work tomorrow. I _will_ be okay," Maura looked in Susie's eyes.

Maura thought for a moment. She hurried back to her desk, pulling something from the drawer and returning. She held her closed fist out to Susie, who placed an open hand under it. Maura released her grip, dropping something small into her awaiting hand. She looked at it. It was a small, flat stone, marbled with grey and white. It was cold and smooth as she ran her fingers across it.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's my lucky stone," Maura smiled, "Jane gave it to me on our first date."

The memories flashed by in a couple of seconds.

"_How did we manage to end up at a restaurant with such good Chinese food, but spend all night avoiding being splashed by a giant fountain?" Maura laughed as she and Jane walked through the parking lot._

"_It was the best spot in the whole place," Jane protested, "The fountain was beautiful even though it splashes a little. Didn't you have fun?"_

"_It was amazing, Jane."_

"_I got you something."_

"_You did?"_

_Jane took her hand out of her jacket pocket and dropped the stone in Maura's hand._

"_A rock?" Maura raised an eyebrow._

"_It's a stone from the fountain."_

"_Jane! You can't take their stones!"_

"_It's a rock, Maura, from a Chinese fountain symbolizing luck. They were almost giving them away."_

"_You should give it back."_

"_You want me to walk all the way back just to toss a rock in the fountain? No. It's yours now, Maura. It's your lucky charm."_

_Maura looked up into Jane's dark eyes. They drew closer and closer until their lips were pressed together. The whole world stopped in that very moment. The moment of their very first kiss._

Susie held the stone back out to Maura, not wanting to ruin the memory.

"No, I want you to hold it for me. Until I come back."

"But what if you-," Susie stopped.

"I. Will. Be. Back. Understand?"

Susie nodded and looked at the stone. She found a burst of courage and threw her arms around Maura, but released her quickly.

"Thank you, Dr. Isles," she said, her professionalism returning.

"Susie, please," Maura said, not knowing how much longer she could hold up her act, "Call me Maura."

"_Before it's too late to talk to me at all,"_ she was tempted to add.

"Maura," she repeated slowly, the words foreign to her lips.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, you will."

Maura let go of Susie's hand, walking to the elevator.

Finally, she was upstairs, out of the cold of the autopsy room, preparing for the cold of the outdoors. She pulled her jacket tightly around herself. She spotted Korsak.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Her heart pounded in her chest, the sound blasting through the room.

"Yes," she took a few breaths, trying to hide her anxiety, "Let's do this."

-END of Part 8-

AN: You won't believe me, but this story is actually about in the middle. I seems soooo long! I hope you love it! Better scenes are yet to come! Thanks for the love!

xx Frost but not Barry


	20. Chapter 20

Justice Denied-Part 9

By: BensonandStabler

**3 MONTHS BEFORE PRESENT**

Maura looked anxiously out the window as she rode in the passenger seat of Korsak's car.She stared out into the darkness of the night, at the stars aglow in the sky. The car was silent, only the sound of the car cruising along the smooth pavement filled the air. Korsak glanced at Maura.

"You okay, Maura?" he asked, snapping her out of her transfixion.

"Yes," she answered quickly, her voice a little louder than she planned.

She brushed it off, returning her attention out the window. She turned to face him.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Dorchester. We got a guy on the inside, tracking the gang's movements."

"They're all over the place," Maura sighed, turning away again.

Korsak paused and looked at her, slightly confused.

"What do you mean? This is the first location we found."

Maura's eyes widened, but she quickly composed herself, "I mean…They were in Jamaica Plain before and now…they're somewhere else."

Korsak nodded, accepting Maura's response, believing she was simply anxious about all that was happening.

Finally, they arrived on Percival Street, which led into a large, green park. Along the street, detectives and officers sat in their unmarked, pretending to read newspapers or sleep while they cautiously watched over Maura. Korsak pulled the car up to the curb outside of a dark house and turned to Maura. Maura adjusted her earwig, which she slipped into her ear.

"Can you hear?" Korsak asked, testing the connection for the millionth time.

Maura nodded.

"If you get into trouble, you just holler. We'll hear you.

Maura nodded and stepped out of the car, walking around to the driver's window.

"Thanks for the ride," she plastered a smile on her face.

"Anytime," he returned the smile, "Do you have your keys?"

"Yes, but I think I'll go for a walk in the park," Maura said, remembering her lines with ease.

"Okay, be careful. It's getting late."

"I will. Thanks again," she started stepping away.

"Bye!" he called after her.

"Goodbye."

Maura turned and walked down the empty street. It wasn't very late, but it was strangely quiet, a little too quiet for her comfort. She continued down the long street until she reached the park. Her heart was beating quickly now. She had no weapons, no choice but to continue walking. She knew that dozens of eyes were on her as she walked. She found a small, paved path that seemed to stretch in a circle around the park. She followed it, looking around at every sound. The leaves shaking made her jump, a bat fluttering in the trees startled her to the point where she stopped for a moment, breathing in deeply.

"Are you okay?" Korsak's voice came through the device in her ear.

She nodded, whispering in assurance.

But was she sure? Was she sure she was okay? Was she sure fear wasn't consuming her, fighting her? Was the urge to be in the suit eating away every fiber in her being?

A long, dark shadow moved across the grass. She looked up, all around, seeing no one. Her breathing quickened.

"Maura, Maura, Maura," a voice echoed, fading out at the end.

She whirled around, her eyes opened wide. Shadows ran around her, chanting her name.

"Maura, Maura, Maura, Maura, Maura…"

She squeezed her eyes shut, covering her ears with her hands. She dropped to a crouch, kneeling on the cold earth.

"What's going on?" Korsak asked, his voice panicking.

"I can't do it," Maura's voice shook, "I can't do this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I can't. I just can't."

She heard car doors slamming and footsteps running towards her. She covered her head with her arms as they drew closer.

"Maura," Korsak bent down next to her, "What happened?"

"Get me out of here. Just get me out!"

The look in Maura's eyes shook Korsak to the bone.

"Okay," he said, "We're going home."

-End of Part 9-


	21. Chapter 21

Justice Denied-Part 10

By: BensonandStabler

Maura unlocked her front door and ran inside, slamming it closed behind her. She breathed heavily, her mind still racing.

_"What in the unholy fuck just happened?"_ she thought, her eyes darting around the room.

She tried to slow her breathing as she desperately search for memories of what had happened. She remembered walking to the park, finding the path, and then, nothing. There was a gap in her mind from that point until she ended up in the back of Korsak's car with Frost holding her arms away tightly at the wrist.

_"It's the suit,"_ she realized, _"I can't function without it."_

She relied so heavily on it. She couldn't handle being alone without it. She turned back to the door and opened it. She stepped out cautiously and walked around to her backyard. She walked slowly, listening to the silence. She headed towards the street, crossing it, and walked into the trees.

"Maura, Maura, Maura," the familiar voice echoed.

She whirled around, memories flooding back.

_"I can't. I just can't. Get away!"_

_ "Maura, it's okay," Korsak tried to calm her, "We're leaving."_

_ "Don't touch me. Back off, back off!"_

_ "Okay, okay," he put his hands up, "It's okay."_

_ "IT'S NOT OKAY!"_

_ "Frost, help me get her out of here."_

_ "Don't touch me," she screamed as Frost grabbed her arm, "GET AWAY!"_

_ They struggled to pull her out of the park, out of the dark, and back to the awaiting cars. A group of detectives had collected to see what was happening._

_ "GET OFF ME, YOU BASTARD!" Maura screamed, shocking everyone with her language, "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"_

_ "Maura, calm down."_

_ They opened the back car down, pulling her down the street. They tried to be as gentle as possible as they put her in the back. She was kicking and screaming, spewing profanities. Frost pushed her across the back seats, getting in next to her. Korsak closed the door behind them and jumped into the driver's seat. Maura clawed at her arms, leaving angry, red scratches so deep that they drew blood._

_ "Shit," Frost mumbled, "What the hell is wrong with her?!"_

_ "I don't know. She just started screaming."_

_ Drive," Frost said, grabbing hold of Maura's arms to keep them from her from hurting herself._

_ The car started quickly at first, but slowed to a constant speed. Maura stopped screaming, her breath was heavy but she looked around, confused._

_ "What happened?" she asked, her voice raw._

_ "You were freaking out," Frost explained, still holding her arms, "Are you okay?"_

_ "Yeah," she answered, still confused, "I-I don't know what happened."_

_ Frost glanced to Korsak, who looked back through the rearview mirror with a concerned look._

_ "What don't you remember?"_

_ "I don't remember how I got here. I was walking down the path and…it's all blank."_

_ "Okay," Frost released her, "We're gonna take you home, okay?"_

_ Maura nodded, still shaken up._

"Maura, Maura, Maura. I see you," the voice cut through her thoughts, "I see everything you do, Maura."

"Stop it!" she yelled, wandering aimlessly, searching for the voice.

"Maura," the voice taunted.

"Who are you?!"

"Jane…"

"Jane?" she looked up to the treetops, "Is that you?"

"What have you done, Maura? What did you do?"

"I'm sorry, Jane. I was so angry."

"Come and get me…"

"Where are you?"

"In the bag. I'm under the shed."

Maura's eyes turned towards her house, which looked small from across the street.

"Come put me on, Maura. Get your power back. We work together, Maura. You need me."

Maura's eyes widened.

"I don't need you. You need me! You need a body to move you. You're just fabric without me, without my heart, my mind."

"Maura…Come find me…" the voice faded away.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

Maura woke on the ground, dirt on her face. The sun was bright on her face as she pushed herself up. She held onto a tree for support as she staggered to her feet. Her neck was stiff, her body slick with cold sweat. She stumbled through the trees eventually crossing the street and entering her backyard. She saw Korsak's car parked outside. She walked in the side door. Angela looked up, a single tear on her face.

"Maura!" she said, running to her, encasing her in a hug.

Korsak and Frost walked over.

"Where were you?"

"I was-I was thinking."

"You're covered in dirt," Angela said, looking at her, "What happened?"

"I think I need to get more sleep."

-END of Part 10-

AN: Where am I going with this? That is the question…*shivers* I crept myself out with this one…


	22. Chapter 22

Justice Denied-Part 11

By: BensonandStabler

**STILL 3 MONTHS BEFORE THE PRESENT**

Maura walked through the front doors of Schroeder Plaza and felt every eye in the room fall on her. She breathed, pausing before taking a step. They stared at her in bewilderment, wondering if she would snap again. They wonder why she had gone ballistic, why she went missing for the night. She felt them staring, judging. She shuddered in her own skin, the feeling of self-hatred washing over her. She took a step forward, crossing the lobby with as much self-confidence as she could muster. She felt like she was in high school again, the world watching her. When she finally reached the elevator, she jabbed the button quickly, waiting, pretending not to be anxious. She sighed audibly as the doors opened and she stepped inside. The doors closed behind her and the elevator started down. She stood motionless for a moment before she pressed the emergency stop button. The car went dark.

_"You really messed shit up,"_ she thought, pinching the bridge of her nose_, "What are you going to tell them? They're going to think you have a mental disorder."_

She frowned.

_"Maybe I do have a mental disorder…but what?"_

She thought of all the disorders she had learned in medical school. Schizophrenia, bipolar disorder, dissociative amnesia.

_"Maybe I have Asperger's. I always have had a little trouble interacting with-wait a minute. You're not crazy,"_ she tried to convince herself, "_Nothing bad has happened since last night. You're fine."_

She pressed the button again and the elevator continued down.

The doors opened and Maura stepped out, walking down the corridor. Some of the new lab techs were staring, but the more experienced ones scolded them quietly as Maura passed. She reached her office where Suzie Chang was standing outside. She looked upset, like a child sitting outside the principal's office.

"Suzie?" Maura stopped, "What's wrong?"

"You got a call from the Medical Board of the Commonwealth."

_"Shit."_

"They want me to inform you that you are to take a leave of absence effective immediately."

Rage boiled inside Maura, her world was crumbling even more rapidly now.

"Because of last night?"

"I would assume so."

"Never assume, Suzie," Maura said, turning back to the elevator.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Isles."

"So am I."

"Dr. Isles?"

Maura turned. Suzie held her fist out, Maura placing an open hand under it. Suzie released the stone back into Maura's hand.

"It was a bad day to give that away," Suzie whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

Justice Denied-Part 12

By: BensonandStabler

**2 MONTHS BEFORE PRESENT**

Maura's eyes opened slightly and she looked around her bedroom. The sun was shining through the gap in the window shade. She looked to the clock: 9:32 AM. Far too late for her to be sleeping, but she rolled over anyway, pulling the blankets closer around herself. All she had done for almost a month was sit. She waited for the hours to slip past. She went to Schroder Plaza a few times to speak with her superior, who asked her to explain herself.

"_I don't have an answer for you, sir."_

"_Well, then, I'll have to assign you mandatory crisis counseling until you can come up with an explanation to your little display." _

"_But, sir, I-."_

"_No buts, Dr. Isles. I want you here tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock sharp. We'll continue this every Monday that we have to until we can solve this problem. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

Maura spent a total of three Mondays in counseling. She had talked about Jane mostly, but also about her parents and her family. All the psychiatrist wanted to know was about Jane. Maura could tell when the doctor was getting suspicious, so she learned to lie. She had always hated lying, but the second she let the suit into her life, things like lying and guessing became routine. She hasn't gotten hives in months.

"_I may never get hives again,"_ she scoffed.

She laid there for another minute, not wanting to get up. There was a knock at her door, not her front door, but her bedroom door. She sat up. The door opened a crack. Angela's kind eyes peeked in.

"Are you still in bed?" she laughed quietly.

Maura put on the best smile she could manage, "I guess."

Angela opened the door a little more, stepping inside.

"I don't mean to intrude. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You've been sleeping an awful lot longer lately, but I guess you needed it."

Angela's smile was sweet, genuine, and her eyes were innocent, pure. Maura couldn't look in them anymore. She adverted her gaze to the floor as Angela walked to the bed, sitting down on the edge.

"Do you feel okay?" Angela asked her.

"I feel fine."

"Are you sure?" Angela placed the back of her hand on Maura's forehead, "You feel a little warm."

Maura smiled at the woman fussing endlessly over her.

"I'm fine. Really, Angela. I am."

"You keep saying that, Maura. When are you going to talk to me?"

Maura was surprised by her comment, but answered it with more details than she expected to.

"I don't know what I have to tell you. I'm…just sad. Okay? All the time. I miss her and I can't stand…to not be with her. That's what's wrong."

The words just fell from her lips, crashing down before she could censor herself. She frowned. Angela's eyes didn't change. She paused for a moment, smiling into Maura's hazel eyes as if Maura was telling her a beautiful story.

"We should get jerseys," Angela said softly, "because we make a good team."

Maura looked up slowly, uncertainly.

"But yours would look better than mine because you're out of my league."

A sweet smile spread across Maura's face as she recognized the song. It was their song. Jane's song.

"And I know that it's so cliché," Maura mumbled, "to tell you that every day I spend with you is the new best day of my life."

Maura could still remember the day. The long ride in Jane's car to her apartment. The snow that was falling down, the same snow that would eventually cause the car to stall. The snow that kept them waiting in the car for over an hour, listening to the radio, which was the only part of the car that seemed to be working. The song that repeated over and over on every station that night. The song that stuck in their minds like peanut butter and fluff. The lyrics that they sang together as they sat close together, trying to stay warm.

"And everyone watching us, just turns away with disgust," she continued, getting ever so slightly louder, "It's jealous they can see that we've got it going on."

"And I'm racking my brain," Angela joined Maura in the soft murmuring of the words, "for a new improved way to let you know you're more to me than what I know how to say you're okay with the way this is going to be cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen."

A tear leaked from Maura's eyes as they reached the chorus, her mind fixated on the image of Jane's never-ending mass of curls.

"If anyone could make me a better person, you could. All I gotta say is I must have done something good," Maura's voice became shaky, "You came along one day and you rearranged my life. All I gotta say is I must have done something right. I must have done something right."

Angela stopped, taking hold of Maura's hand. Maura looked to her, wondering how she could be so strong, so resilient to tears. Maura smiled, a true, genuine smile. Her first real smile in months.Maura knew what she would have to do that night. It was 20th again after all.

_"What does it matter?"_ she began to ask, _"Why do I keep doing this? Why do I have the urge to continue this killing spree?!"_

She answered her own question aloud.

"I must have done something right."

_"I must be doing something right."_

-End of Part 12-

AN: It is not even funny how short these chapters are. I know I suck but I like this chapter. The end of the story is drawing near and it WILL be awesome…or will it?

SONG BY RELIENT K- Must Have Done Something Right


	24. Chapter 24

Justice Denied-Part 13

By: BensonandStabler

**1 MONTH BEFORE PRESENT**

Maura stood on the rooftop of the dark warehouse, peering down on the alley below. She could saw two figures standing in the doorway. Darrell Tyler stood closer to the door than King did, his eyes glancing around anxiously.

"Just come inside," Darrell tried to convince.

"Nah, the cops are in there. You think they'll like us after all this shit?"

"It'll be safe her. Come on, man."

"I'm getting out of here," he said, backing away.

He looked both ways before bolting down the dark streets. Maura looked down at him.

_"Too easy,"_ she said.

She looked back to Darrell who rushed inside quickly. She climbed over the edge on the roof, stepping down into the window ledges. She stood to the side of the ledge and cautiously peeked in. Uniforms walked by as Korsak and Frost stood on the other side of the room, talking to Darrell. Maura could see the anger in the two of them, but they did a good job covering it. Darrell said something. Maura couldn't hear the conversation. Korsak began to point, turning towards Maura. Maura leapt back, her foot slipping. Her leg scraped down the side of the building, skin peeling back, but she grasped firmly onto the window ledge. She breathed deeply several times before peeking her head back in. Korsak was not looking at her, but to the far left of the room where there was a staircase. Darrell nodded and headed towards it. Maura pulled herself back up to the roof, her leg stinging. Uniforms suddenly surrounded the building. She dropped to the ground, rolling on her side to the rooftop door. She flinched as the door creaked open slightly. A uniformed officer stepped out, eyes scanning across the roof. People were behind further down the stairs. He began walking behind the door.

Maura pulled her quickly, holding his head quickly. Knowing he would scream in an instant, Maura jerked his head violently, his body going limp. He fell to the ground dead. Darrell Tyler came next. She yanked him out of the threshold by his shirt and flicking her wrists, stabbed him with her blades. She interchanged between her left hand and her right as blood sprayed on her. Another uniform behind him came at her. She tossed Darrell to the side, her hands moving to her bat.

"Let me see your hands!" he yelled.

Maura looked at him. She recognized him from work. Officer Parker. She did not know much about him, but she knew he had a young daughter. She sank to her knees, raising her hands. He approached her, gun drawn, and held it only an inch from her head. The uniforms on the ground looked up. Maura suddenly grabbed the gun, pulling it down while simultaneously kicking her legs up and into his shins. He fell on top of her legs, his gun in her hand. She held the gun at him, a tear soaking through the black covering on her face. She pulled the trigger, blood spraying across the concrete roof.

Korsak and Frost burst through the door as Maura jumped from the roof. They fired multiple shots as they ran to the edge. Maura swung up on her grappling hook, across to the next building and the next after that. Korsak simply stared in amazement.

"She can fucking fly," he mumbled under his breath.

-END OF PART 13-

AN: GASP! Only 1 month from the present aka the end of the story! THE END WILL SHAKE YOUR WHOLE FUCKING WORLD!


	25. Chapter 25

Justice Denied-Part 14

By: BensonandStabler

**1 MONTH BEFORE PRESENT**

Maura could hear sirens wailing as she threw her bag into the hole, rapidly covering it with dirt. Although she was rushing, she took the time to flatten the dirt level with the surrounding ground. She jumped up, sprinting out of the trees to the street. She jumped back as a lone car rolled by at an easy pace. She froze. The driver pulled into a driveway a few houses down and brought a baby out from the back. She walked into her house. Maura exhaled and continued to her own house, mind racing.

_"What if they find me? What if they bring the K-9 unit?"_

She walked in the side door, pausing for a moment to think.

_"I'm in a police chase…This is real."_

She ran around her kitchen, searching. Her kitchen layout escaped her. She couldn't remember where anything was. Finally, after pulling open every drawer, she pulled out a small matchbox and fled back to the woods again. She hurried through the leaves, trying to stay quiet. She reached the tree. Police lights glowed all around her and footsteps were approaching quickly. The sound of dog leashes clipping onto collars rang out. She fumbled opening the box and pulled out a small bundle of unlit matches. She struck them all at once, light filling her hands. She dropped the mass of heat into the brittle leaves. The fire spread, crackling loudly.

_"What am I doing? _What_ am I doing?"_

She looked around again before abandoning the flames and dashing away.

As she slipped in the side door, she could hear people yelling, barking commands, dogs howling. Lights in neighboring houses flicked on, curious eyes peeking through the shades. She walked away from the window, stumbling to her room. She propped her leg up on her bed, peeling her pants away from her leg to examine it. Her skin was scraped her knee down to her ankle from slipping on the window ledge.

_"This is going to kill me."_

After cleaning her wound, she stood over the sink, cupping her hands, filling them with warm water. She washed the grime and makeup from her face, the warmth soothing compared to the cold night air. She looked into the mirror, small beads of water dripping off her chin. She stared for a moment, but quickly pulled a towel over her face to dry it. The towel slipped from her grasp and onto the floor. She bent over to pick it up, but straightened as pain shot up her side. Her hand went to her side. She pulled up the side of her shirt and saw a gash there. It was bleeding but only slightly.

"_A graze,"_ she deduced, clean the newly discovered wound.

She returned the towel to the rack and went to her bedroom. She slipped on a pair of pajamas, carefully not to disturb her tender flesh. She was about to sit when there was a knock at the door. Her head whirled around in the direction of the sound. She reached for the doorknob, but stopped.

"_Wait a minute,"_ she told herself of the time, "_Act as if you're getting up."_

At the sound of the second knock, she opened the door, rubbing imaginary sleep from her eyes. She proceeded to the door, looking out the window at the figures standing there. Korsak and Frost looked back at her.

"_Oh, you better bullshit this to hell,"_ she thought as she swung the door open.

"Sergeant Korsak, Detective Frost," she said, throwing a curious look on her face, "What are you doing here?"

"The Queen," Korsak said simply, "She got Darrell Tyler and two of our guys."

"No," Maura's voice rose barely above a whisper, "Why come to me?"

"We lost her in the trees in the park across the street. We had the dogs, but she set a fire. They're no good to us now."

"We came to ask if you saw anything," Frost added.

"I heard noises outside and people turning lights on, but I didn't see anything else. I just went back to sleep."

"Okay, thank you. Sorry to wake you. Be careful," Korsak smiled slightly before the two walked away.

Maura closed the door behind her and sighed, leaning up against it. She slid down to the floor.

"We meet again my friend," she said, referring to her spot on the floor, "One more to go. Then, we'll be free. One more, Janie. Then, I'm done. One more night. For you."

Maura sat there for another moment, thinking of Jane. All of this was for Jane. She had to remember that. It was the only thing that kept her going. It was Jane.

She pulled herself to her feet and headed towards her room. On her way, she noticed the landline out of the corner of her eye. The voicemail light was flashing. She went over and pressed the play button.

"One new message," the automated voice read, "Message playback."

_"Dr. Isles, we are calling to inform you that you have been cleared and may return to work starting tomorrow at eight o'clock in the morning. If you have any questions, please feel free to call back at this number. Thank you."_

Maura slapped her hand into her forehead and sighed.

_"Of….course."_

-END of Part 14-

AN: Only 1-2 parts left! The end is near! I'M SO FLIPPING EXCITED AND SCARED AND ANGRY AND HAPPY AND SAD ALL AT ONCE! YOU ARE GOING TO HATE ME!


	26. Chapter 26

Justice Denied-Part 15 of 15

By: BensonandStabler

**PRESENT**

Maura slipped silently across the rooftops, her eyes scanning on the ground. She swung from building to building, cursing under her breath.

"_Maybe he was smart enough to stay inside,"_ she scoffed.

She heard footsteps on the street below her. She stopped, crouching down, pressing herself against the roof. The surface was cold on her chest as she slowly looked up and over the edge. Emmett King ran around anxiously, his eyes full of fear like a gazelle being stalked by a lion. Maura growled under her breath, smiling. She leapt up as he ran down street after street as if searching for sanctuary. She loomed over him, landing hard on the cement roofs, feet pounding as she followed him.

"_One more, just one more,"_ she smiled.

King ran, faster and faster until he was almost a blur before Maura's eyes. He rounded a corner and bolted into an alley. He yanked on the handle of one of the buildings. The handle shook and shook, but wouldn't budge.

"Shit," he mumbled, "Oh fuck no! No! Bullshit!"

He kicked the door, ramming his whole body against it. A female figure in a dark hood emerged from around the corner, approaching him. He whirled around.

"Running home to your mommy, King?" the woman approached him, her voice slightly accented, "I hear tonight's a big night for your crew."

"Shut the fuck up, Donnelly. This is serious."

"How many times do I have tell you, King?" she smiled sarcastically, "You call me Maeve."

"Get your ass out of here, fire crotch."

She pulled her hood off, a mass of red curls falling out, anger sharp in her eyes.

"Calm down, Serpico. You should be sneaking back across the border right now, shouldn't you?"

"Go run back to Paddy, bitch. I'm trying not to get killed."

Maura's eyes widened.

"You're getting closer to getting murdered by keeping up with your talking. Just 'cause he's in jail doesn't mean I don't get orders from him," she smiled wickedly.

A light came on in Maura's mind. The two continued bickering as Maura crossed the street over their heads.

"Just get the fuck away. Isn't it passed your bedtime?" King asked sarcastically, jiggling the doorknob one finally time.

He walked towards the wall at the end of the alley where there were cans of spray paint scattered around. He picked on up, shaking it. Maeve was only 19, but she was brave and fiery enough to continue her causal conversation.

"You're just gonna vandalize while you wait for some crazy broad to swoop down and kill you?" Maeve asked, raising an eyebrow.

He pulled the cap off the can and sprayed across the brick wall, the deep red color absorbing into the grout. His hands shook, but as he held the can, his breathing steadied.

"King?" Maeve took a step closer.

He had his eyes closed as he took deep breaths, relaxing himself, pushing his anxiety aside as he continued spraying."

"Watch your back, Chico," she whispered abruptly in his ear.

He jumped, turning as she walked away, laughing. He cursed under his breath as she walked around the corner. A thud rang through the quiet street.

"Donnelly?" he called in a hushed tone, "Maeve?"

A gust of air blew past him. He whirled around, dropping the can, red dripping down his hands. He looked up at the rooftops all around him. He saw nothing, but his heart pounded, fear coursing through his veins. He ran to the street, sprinting towards the corner of the building that he had tried to enter before. He rounded the corner, slamming his face into something hard. He fell to the ground, his mind reeling, vision going black. He felt a strong arm slid underneath him as he felt his body rising off the ground. He hit what he thought was the ground. His eyes opened, pupils dilated. Above him stood, a figure in a black hood, face covered by a white mask painted with delicate feathers and rosy red lips. He sat up, scrambling to get away. His throat was dry, his screams inaudible. Maura pulled at his jacket but he slipped away. He jumped to his feet, staggering slightly, pulling something from his pocket. The object reflected a speck of moonlight.

"_A gun,"_ Maura thought.

With a simple flick, the gun fired.

Maura stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes clenched tightly shut. She quickly opened them, falling to her knees instinctively. Her hands went to her chest and she stopped. She rolled onto her back, her eyes fluttering closed, hands falling next to her neck. King walked slowly towards her as she laid there. He stood over her, crouching closely to her. He pressed her fingers to her neck, gun still in hand, feeling for a pulse. Maura's hands wrapped around King's, grabbing the gun and kicking it off the roof. It fell to the ground with a clatter. His eyes widened. Maura smiled behind the mask.

"Kevlar," she whispered, "is a very powerful material."

King jumped up, trying to run. Maura ran after him, pulling the bat from her back. She swung it at his legs, hitting them out from under him. He fell with a loud thud. He grabbed Maura's ankle, pulling her down with him. She fell next to him, flicking her wrists. The switchblades swung out. King rolled to his left, trying to escape, but slipped, his body falling over the edge. He grabbed the side of the roof, hanging on for dear life. Maura climbed to her feet, walking over to the edge, silently.

"Please, please don't let me fall," he begged her, "Please don't let me die. Please!"

Maura turned her head, "Is that what she told you? When you beat her? Was she conscious when you shot her?"

"Holy shit. No way," he breathed, trying to pull himself up.

Maura put out her foot, crushing it down on one of his hands. He screamed in pain as bones cracked.

"You…killed her. Didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. We all did. You got everyone. Please don't kill me."

She placed her other foot on his other hand before releasing the first hand. His first hand slipped from the ledge.

"I am sorry. I'm so sorry. It was all my plan. She was a loose end."

Maura stared him, straight in the eye.

"She was no loose end," Maura corrected him firmly, "She was a hero."

His eyes pleaded for mercy, a tear formed in his eye, "I'm sorry. Please…"

"She was my everything…You are nothing," Maura glanced to the ground between them, King's paint still dripping, "Rot in hell, Mister King."

She moved her foot, King's hands slipping as he plummeted to the ground. His screams rang out for a moment before he crashed into the ground, feet first. He fell from his feet and onto his side, everything going silent.

Maura stood for a moment, remembering what used to be. The smell of Jane's hair as she stepped out of the shower, the soft touch of her skin as she brushed her fingers against Maura's cheek, her laugh that lit the room when she saw Maura scrunch her nose. She smiled as she walked to the roof access door. She pulled Maeve out by her shirt, dragging her to the edge of the roof. She pulled her mask off along with all the other components of her disguise. She stood in the cold air, wearing nothing but a tank top and shorts as she changed Maeve's body into her suit.

When she finished, she rolled Maeve to the edge of the roof and pushed her, making sure she would land on her head in the same spot where Maura had slammed her head in the wall earlier. Maura watched her fall down, down, down to the ground. She shivered as the wind blew around her. She had no weapons, no grappling hook, only the thin clothes on her back and Maeve's shoes. She had not planned this, but she had planned one other thing. She carefully climbed down the window ledges to the ground and rushed into the alley. She pulled out the matches she had saved from her last encounter. She stuck one, holding it close to the fabric of the suit Maeve wore. The fabric blackened and curled. Burning a body without an accelerate would be difficult. Maura turned to the wall, spotting the red can of spray paint on the concrete. She picked it up, aiming it at the flames. She sprayed and the flames raised. She smiled, but turned back to the wall. She sprayed across the brick, forming letters quickly as she went.

She turned back to the fire, spraying the can until it was empty. The flames danced across the alley as she tossed the can into the fire. She backed away, slowly at first, but then began running. Her feet ached cramped into Maeve's tiny shoes, but she continued anyway. She was a block away when the can burst, fire erupting in a ball of flames. Car alarms sounded, people looked out windows. Maura sprinted faster and faster, hoping and praying to find her way home.

Maura sat in the park, at her tree with no clothes to bury again. She changed into the clothes from her bag and had started another small fire with Maeve's shoes and her bag as the kindling. She watched the leather boots and fabric bend, curling as they charred in the heat. She watched the flames until they ignited the leaves. She stamped it out with the shoes she wore. She held the remains in her hand and dug several different holes in various places, burying parts in different areas. She covered them over and returned to her tree. She stopped, almost not wanting this chapter of her life to end, but still she walked.

She made it to her yard and was about to enter the side door.

"Dr. Isles."

Maura whirled around to face Emmett King who stood a few feet away, bloodied and limping.

With a simple flick, the gun fired. Maura stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes clenched tightly shut. She quickly opened them, falling to her knees instinctively. Her hands went to her chest and she stopped.

"_Kevlar,"_ she thought, but she remember Maeve.

A bullet hole in the suit with no wound and no vest would make no sense when they discovered Maeve. Blood poured through Maura's hands, the wound gaping from her collar.

"I landed on my feet, Dr. Isles," he said, fumbling to stay upright, "Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?"

Maura gasped for air, blood soaking through her clothes as King walked closer. He held the gun to her head.

"Beg for your life, Dr. Isles. Beg me not to kill you."

She looked up at him, the delirium in his eyes was the same she recognized in herself. She smiled, blood spilling down her lips. She whispered something to him.

"What?" he asked her, angrily.

"You're far…too young," she whispered almost inaudibly.

She grabbed the gun, aiming it away from her. King fired rapidly, shots hitting the ground. He continued firing even as she managed to turn the gun towards his face. A bullet collided with his skull, traveling through his head, blooding spraying.

Maura's arms dropped, the gun falling to the ground. She stumbled, crawling along the side of her house, pushing into the side door. She fell into her house, blood spilling across the wood floor. She heard noises outside.

"Angela," she yelled as loudly as she could, blood filling her lungs.

Angela opened the door, her hair a mess as she spotted Maura.

"Maura!" she yelled, running to her, sliding across the floor to her side.

Maura fell onto her back, looking up to the ceiling.

"Maura, no! My god, Maura!"

"Ange-Angela," Maura wheezed as air escaped her lungs, "I…I love you."

"I love you, too, Maura," her tears falling, "Don't leave, Maura. Hold on."

"I'm sorry…I can't," Maura whispered.

"I'll get help," Angela started to get up, but Maura held her hand.

"Don't go. Don't leave me," Maura's eyes started to flutter shut.

Maura could see Jane, her smile glowing, hair still a mess as always.

_"Maura," Jane smiled, "What the hell did you do for me?"_

_ "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, but I had to."_

_ "It's okay, Maura. No one will know. Come with me."_

_ "What about Angela?"_

_ "She'll be okay. I promise you. Just let it go."_

Maura opened her eyes. Angela still sat over her, running her fingers through Maura's honey blonde hair. Bass slowly moved closer to Maura. She reached out, stroking his shell.

"Hello, my little Bass," she smiled.

She looked to Angela again, her tears falling on Maura's face.

"Jane's calling me," Maura mumbled, "She needs me to go with her. Please let me be with her."

Angela looked conflicted, her body racking with sobs. Finally, she looked Maura straight in the eye, holding her hand tightly, kissing her fist.

"It's okay, Maura," she fought through her tears, "Go. You and Janie wait for me."

Maura smiled as she felt all the pain leave her body. She smiled brighter than Angela had ever seen. Her eyes began to fall closed again.

"Thanks, Ma," Maura whispered to Angela as she slowly slipped away.

Maura closed her eyes, her subconscious reeling.

_"Jane? Oh, Jane, I missed you…"_

**RIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLES**

The newscast played the very next morning as the alley, the woods, and Maura's house were taped off with yellow police tape.

"_The Chief Medical of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts Doctor Maura Isles died early this morning of injuries sustained from a supposed gang-related shooting. Isles was shot by the leader of the gang $moking Ice, Emmett King. King was found dead just outside Isles' house. Boston Homicide detectives have determined the attack on Isles to be related to the death of Detective Jane Rizzoli which occurred one year ago today. King's death has been ruled an act of self-defense by Isles' after she was shot. Detectives are still investigating. In relating news, the masked crusader known as the Queen was found dead in the streets of Boston this morning. The body was lit on fire and the inferno was accelerated using red spray paint. The same red spray paint was used to vandalize the surrounding brick wall. 'VIVA LA REVOULTION' was painted across the wall. The Queen has been identified as Maeve Donnelly, a suspect wanted in relation to multiple crimes connected to the Irish Mob. For 6 months, the Queen wreaked havoc on members of $moking Ice, killing all but King. Donnelly was believed to have been hired to execute the gang members in retaliation of Detective Rizzoli's murder for which the gang was found not guilty. A funeral service for Doctor Maura Isles will be held tomorrow morning and is open to the public. This is a sad day for those close to Isles, but a triumphant end to the reign of the Queen."_

Maura smiled to herself as held Jane's hand and they walked together into the clouds, a poem ringing through Maura's head.

_I am the Queen of the Dead, their thoughts cannot be said_

_ I am the Queen of the Night and I fight for what's right_

_ I am the Queen of the People, the weak and the feeble_

_ I am the Queen for my Jane and the beast has been slain._

**-END of Justice Denied-**

AN: Please don't hate me. I really love this story. The ending is so cute and so sad. I'm sorry to you all, but I write to evoke emotion and this story has been a challenge. I am sobbing right now. It has been an honor to write this. I hope you enjoyed Justice Denied. It is a Maura Isles Success Story. :)

xx Frost but not Barry


	27. Chapter 27

She Did Not Expect-Part 4

By: BensonandStabler

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION **

**SCHEDULES**

**Jane:**

Homeroom-C117

1st-Sophomore Geometry (This would be if I was a senior…math sucks)

2nd-CP British Lit

3rd-CP Spanish 2 (Not as hard as if sounds)

4th-CP American History

5th-Lunch (sophomore)

6/7th-CP Environmental Science (ES)

8/9th-AP American Law

10/11th-Physical Education

12th-Creative Writing 4

**Maura:**

Homeroom-C117

1st-AP Modern World History

2nd-AP Trigonometry 2

3rd-Forensics 4

4th-Honors Anatomy

5th-Lunch (sophomore)

6/7th-Honors Lit/Comp.

8/9th-AP Latin 6 (Is that even possible?)

10/11th-Phyiscal Education

12th-Creative Writing 4

**NOTES **

The bell schedule and classes are based on classes that were at my high school. I suck at math, but CP Spanish 2 wasn't hard. I took it as a freshman. Yes, we did have Forensics class. It was amazing. So fun!

**TEENRIZZLESTEENRIZZLESTEENRIZZLESTEENRIZZLESTEENRIZZLESTEENRIZZLESTEENRIZZLES **

Maura walked down the halls from Latin, the weight of the world pressing on her shoulders as she fought to keep her life from crumbling. As she found her way to the gym, her mind raced faster than ever.

"_You gave her…a can of __**tuna**__!"_ she yelled at herself in her head, "Who eats tuna from lunch? What the hell was I thinking?"

She sighed as the bell rang. She looked up, searching. Finally, she spotted the gym doors and walked quickly towards them. She pushed through the swinging doors, walking towards the male gym teacher.

"Hello, I'm Maura Isles," she said quietly.

"Isles," the teacher said, scanning down the names on her clipboard, "Here it is. Maura. I'm Coach Cavanaugh. You can call me coach. Your locker is 231. It's in the last section to the right," he handed Maura a black shirt and a pair of black shorts, "This is your uniform. All you need are sneakers, okay?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

He nodded and Maura turned, heading towards the locker room. She pulled the door opened and entered the large room which was divide into sections by rows of lockers. Half-dressed girl looked up at her. She adverted her eyes quickly, walking to the right. She rushed past the other, walking into the last section. She jumped back as a girl standing in front of her, pulled her shirt off over her head. Her black curls cascaded over her shoulders as she faced Maura wearing only a bra.

_"Jane,"_ Maura screamed internally.

Jane looked back at her, stunned for a moment. Maura's eyes wandered down towards Jane's chest, but she quickly looked back up.

"Maura," Jane said, almost whispering.

"Hi," Maura said, not managing to find anything else to say.

Jane took a step to the side, letting Maura walk past her, her blonde hair brushing against Jane's bare shoulder. Jane held her breath as she continued to get dressed. Maura fumbled with the lock, eventually pulling it open. She pulled her blazer off, followed by her shirt and quickly replaced it with the black shirt. They changed as quickly as they could, avoiding all eye contact. Jane finished first and was about to leave when she looked to Maura. Maura stood there, squinting, as if trying to find a solution to a math problem.

"You okay?" Jane asked her.

Maura looked at her, "I don't have sneakers."

"Here," Jane reached into her locker, pulling out her spares, "I'm a 6 1/2."

"I'm a 6," she said, taking the shoes from Jane's outstretched hands, "Thank you."

Maura looked at Jane's hands as she laced her sneakers.

_"God, she has nice hands. Her fingers are so long."_

Jane finished lacing up her shoes and ran out of the room, saying nothing more. Maura followed after her.

"Okay," Cavanaugh said, getting everyone's attention, "today, we're running the half mile."

A collective groan rang throughout the room.

"Calm down or I'll make you run it twice."

The room went silent.

"We're running the half mile and if your time is under 2:30, you get a 100 for the day. Got it?"

A murmuring of 'yes' filled the room and gradually died down.

"Okay, let's go."

The students turned towards the back doors, pushing them open. The cold December air rushed in as they continued out. Jane pushed the door open farther as she passed, Maura catching the door. They walked around down a small hill to the gate that surrounded the football stadium. The track ran around the field, a forest of thick evergreens surrounding it. They opened the gate, walking onto the red tartan track. They lined up at the starting line, girls talking, guys placing bets on who would finish first. Cavanaugh stood next to them, setting his stopwatch.

"Ready? Go!"

The guys sprinted off, racing quickly, only a few starting at a more leisurely pace. The girls began walking slowly, talking as they went. Jane and Maura ran slowly at first, getting a little faster as they went. Maura had been farther to the line than Jane had and was a few yards in front of her.

_"Now or never,"_ Jane told herself.

She quickened her pace, catching up to Maura.

"Hey," Jane said, keeping her breathing steady.

"Hey," Maura said back.

"So," Jane had obviously not planned this as thoroughly as she thought, "How's your first day?"

"It's been…educational."

"Well, that's generally the idea the school.

Maura smiled, blushing lightly, "How's your day?"

Jane scrunched her nose, "Not the best."

"Sorry to hear that."

There was no going back now. No avoiding each other, no running in the opposite direction when they meet in each class. This was it.

Jane's mind raced for something to continue the conversation. As she thought, a boy ran past her, scowling.

"Who's your girlfriend, Jane?"

Jane glared at him, rolling her eyes, "Get the fuck out of here, Casey."

He snickered, smiling wickedly at her as he ran past them.

"Who was that?" Maura asked.

"That miserable waste of oxygen is Casey Jones, my ex."

Maura frowned as she watched Casey rounding the corner, "Oh."

"He's a total jerk. Don't even get me started on him."

"I won't."

They both paused, rounding the last corner of the loop.

"You're a good runner," Jane said, smiling at Maura.

"I'm a better sprinter," she replied, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Well, I am the best sprinter," Jane's smiled widened as she joked, "No one can beat me."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Interesting," Maura paused for a moment before suddenly sprinting full speed towards the finish line.

"Not fair!" Jane yelled, running after her.

Maura ran as fast as she could, laughing as she heard Jane cursing behind her. Jane was booking, catching up to Maura at the final few yards. They ran and ran, faster and faster, crossing the finish line.

"2:10," Cavanaugh called out their time, "Good hustle."

Maura laughed, slowing down to a stop, breathing deeply. Jane smiled feverously at the blonde.

"You still didn't beat me."

"But you still didn't win."

Jane looked to the ground, her smile softening slightly as she caught her breath. Maura looked to Jane, her breathing slowing.

"I am sorry," they said at once, "What?"

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you," Jane said.

"I'm sorry I keep running from you," Maura said.

They both stopped, looking at each other, time passing by quickly.

"Okay, everybody inside," Cavanaugh's voice cut through their thoughts.

They exchanged a smile, a nod of the head and they walked back inside the building.

-End of Part 4-


	28. SIGH

Unfortunately, there is no story for today. I am devastated that this happened and I feel like throwing myself down a well. I mean, just shoot me now. I'm sorry. I was with my family today and we got a Christmas tree and the neighbors came over. Then, my friend was sad and I spent an hour on the phone, laughing to cheer her up. Again, I am so, so, sorry and I am busy tomorrow as well so I will try to get as much done as possible. Even if I do post a story today, it wouldn't be good enough for you. You ALL deserve my very best. I'm such a failure. I'm so sorry...Hate me

xx Frost but will never amount to anything even relatively close to Barry :(


	29. Chapter 28

She Did Not Expect-Part 5

By: BensonandStabler

"What do you have next period?" Jane asked Maura as they got changed out of their gym clothes.

"Um," Maura glanced at her schedule quickly, "Creative Writing."

"Really? Me too. Oh, you're gonna love it."

"You think?"

"I _know_. It's the easiest class in the world and it's the most fun. You can walk there with me. If, you know, you want."

"I'd love to. I don't feel like getting lost anymore."

Jane smiled, "It takes a day or two to get used to the layout."

They closed their lockers and grabbed their books, walking out of the gym just as the bell was ringing.

"So, creative writing is taught by Ms. Bisset, but we just call her Jackie. All we do is sit there and write. I don't think, in all the four years I have taken the class, that we have had a test."

"How is that possible?"

"I prefer not to question it. I just enjoy it. Anyway, you write until the bell rings and then, you hand your papers in. If you love it, Jackie will read it. If you hate it and you don't want it to be seen by anyone ever, she'll put in the bottom drawer of her desk and lock it. We burn them all at the end of the year, but I always just end up keeping mine every summer."

"She won't read them if you tell her not to?"

"Exactly. Weird, isn't it?"

"Very weird," Maura smiled, "Do you ever get assignments? Or do you burn all your project handouts?"

"We _do_ get assignments," Jane laughed, rolling her eyes, "but only, maybe, 4 times in a year."

Maura stopped, holding Jane's shoulder.

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

Jane laughed at Maura's sudden seriousness, "I am dead serious. One essay per marking period. The first and last are the most important because they mark the beginning and the end of a whole year."

Maura looked to Jane, suddenly filled with sadness and happiness all at once.

_"That's almost philosophical,"_ Maura thought to herself, _"Marking the beginning and end of a year. What might change in a matter of months? Could a life be completely changed in one year?"_

"Are you okay?" Jane asked, shifting her head slightly to look into Maura's eyes.

"Yeah, yes," Maura snapped back, "I just, I…yes."

"Okay, we better keep going. Jackie only has one rule: Don't be late."

They continued walking down the hall, entering B Hall.

"What happens if you're late?" Maura asked.

Jane turned to her, holding a finger to her neck, slicing across the air while making a clicking sound. Maura smiled. She felt her face turn a feverous red as she tried to contain her laughter. They proceeded to the staircase, Jane holding the door open for Maura who thanked her. They walked up the stairs, side by side.

"I always wondered why," Jane started to say.

She was cut off when she tripped on the top stair. She caught herself before she had the chance to completely fall, her hands hitting the cold floor. Maura grabbed Jane's arm instinctively, her grip was tight, her brow furrowed.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah," Jane said, "Just another bruise. Don't worry about it."

Jane realized Maura was still clutching onto her. She looked at Maura's hand, the delicate curves of her fingers. Maura let go abruptly. Jane looked up at her.

"I…I'm sorry," Maura apologized repeatedly.

"No, no it's okay, really," Jane took Maura's hand in hers, "It's okay."

_"God, your eyes are perfect,"_ Jane thought, looking at Maura's hazel eyes sparkling.

_"I love your eyes,"_ Maura thought simultaneously.

Maura leaned down closer to Jane who leaned up towards Maura. Their eyes were locked as their lips drew closer. They stopped, feeling each other's breath on them. Their lips were so close, but they fought to keep them apart. A force was pulling them closer. Closer. Closer.

The door at the bottom of the staircase opened, a lone girl starting up the stairs. Jane and Maura leapt up, their eyes breaking apart, looking towards the girl. The girl looked at them as she approached.

"Hi, Jane," she whispered quietly.

"Hi, Susie," Jane replied, sounding almost aggravated, "Maura, this is Susie Chang. She's a junior. Susie, this is Maura Isles."

"Hello, Susie."

"Hello, Maura."

The bell rang.

"Shit," Jane mumbled to herself, "Maura, you are my late pass. Let's go. Bye, Susie."

Jane pulled Maura through the door at the top of the staircase and they ran down the hall. Susie stayed in the staircase, moving slowly forward.

"Bye," she said to the two who she had caught in the act.

She smiled, knowing no one else was like them. Only Jane and Maura…and her. She would take their secret to the grave if she had to.

-End of Part 5-

AN: Short, I know, but tomorrow, I plan to have 2 chapters to make up for the day I missed yesterday. Sorry again about that. You guys are so understanding and I love you. Thanks! By the way, what do you think about Susie being the original crotch block? I had to add that in there. I just had to

xx Frost but not Barry


	30. Chapter 29

She Did Not Expect-Part 6

By: BensonandStabler

Jane ran through the door into the classroom, turning to Maura. She stopped her at the door.

"Wait here," Jane told her.

"Late, Jane?" Jackie asked, surprised as she stood in the front of the classroom.

"I was making sure Maura didn't get lost."

Jackie looked to the hallway where Maura was standing, looking utterly confused by why Jane wouldn't let her inside the room.

"Maura," Jackie smiled as if Maura was some position of royalty.

Jackie snatched a long, curling piece of paper from her desk along with a feather quill pen. Maura stood stupefied as Jackie almost pranced over towards her, the paper trailing behind her. She held the paper out to Maura, rolling it majestically. Maura held the bottom as she read the teacher's large, but artistic calligraphy. She was surprised to see that Jackie had written out her full name.

_**I, Maura Dorthea Isles, hereby promise to write with all of my heart, to live a life untroubled by those who do not understand my complexities, and to be the very best that I can be from now to the end of my existence.**_

The line after the paragraph where Maura was meant to sign. Under the lone, her name was printed clearly. She took the pen and scrawled it across the paper. Jane took note of Maura's signature, the sharpness of her M and the soft fade at the end of all her Ss. Jackie smiled, taking the pen and paper back.

"Welcome," Jackie stepped to the side, allowing Maura to walk inside.

Jane moved to her desk in the back of the classroom. The desks was separated into rows of two with an aisle down the center of the room. Maura noticed there were only six other students in the room besides her. Jane turned around and saw Susie sitting at her desk.

"How did you-?" Jane asked, looking surprised at Susie, who must have snuck in the back door, "Susie, you just…I don't even," she pointed and looked directly into her eyes, "You're a freaking ninja, Susie."

Jane turned back around, Susie smiling. Jackie had Maura stand in front of the class.

"Frost," Jackie said, looking to him, "Would you like to start the introductions?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, standing up from his seat.

"I am Barold James Frost," he started, almost cringing at his first name, "You can call me Frost or Barry. I am 17 years old and my birthday is January 15th. I am a senior. I play on the basketball team and I am the best me that I can be."

He sat back down, the girl next to him standing up.

"I am Colette Marie Aspen. You can call me Cole. I am 17 years old and my birthday is November 22nd. I am a junior. I am in the art club and I am the best me that I can be."

She sat as well as the whole class introduced themselves.

"I am Anthony Peter Collins. You can call me Tony or Cornflakes," he paused when he saw Maura smiling, "It's a long story. I am 18 years old and my birthday is September 10th. I am a senior. I write for the newspaper and I am the best me I can be."

"I am Edwina Faith Bolton. You can call me Eddie, but not Edie. That bothers me. I am 15 years old and my birthday is July 4th. I am a freshy and proud of it. I am the lead in the school production of Peter Pan and yes, I am Peter Pan," she winked as Maura giggled, "and I am the best me that I can be."

"I am Susan Olivia Chang. You can call me Susie. I am 16 years old and my birthday is May 9th. I am a junior. I am in the science club and I am the best me that I can be."

Finally, Jane stood, sighing. Maura waited anxiously, wanting to memorize everything she could about Jane, absorb it like a sponge.

"I am Jane…Clementine Rizzoli. You can call me Jane or Rizzoli. I am 17 years old and my birthday is April 17th. I am a senior. I am the only girl on the basketball team and I am the best me that I can be."

Maura's mind went wild, storing information anywhere it could find a place. She didn't want to forget any of it.

"Now, you Maura," Jackie said.

Maura took a breath, sudden confidence washing over her as the other smiled at her.

"I am Maura Dorthea Isles. You can call me Maura. I am 17 years old and my birthday is August 7th. I am a senior. I was accepted to the National Honor Society in Norfolk, England and I am the best me that I can be."

"Very good, Maura," Jackie said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You can sit next to Jane."

"Ew, Maura," Jane joked as Maura settled next to her.

"Clementine," Maura whispered.

"Dorthea," Jane retorted, still smiling.

"The final day of the second marking period is January 24th, so that is when this assignment is due," Jackie explained, passing out project papers.

When she reached Maura's desk, she stopped.

"You don't have to do the first assignment since you weren't here. Jane will help you if you get confused, right Jane?"

"Of course."

"Good."

Maura looked at her project paper.

_Write an essay at least one page in length describing what you look forward to in the winter. What makes winters good and what makes them bad? What would you change about your winter?_

_"I'd have my parents actually be home for it,"_ Maura sighed mentally.

She put the paper to the side, pulling out a piece of paper. She thought about what she should write for today. Did she want Jackie to read it? She looked to Jane, who was writing quite quickly, a whole page almost full already. She watched her as her hand moved with grace, with ease. She watched as Jane smiled once in a while, laughing at what she was writing. Ideas suddenly surged through her mind. She started writing.

_I meet someone today. Someone who understands me. At least, I think they do. We've just met, but I already know that they are someone special._

Jane wrote sloppily, trying to get down all her ideas.

_Gravity is a funny thing. It pulls you closer even when you fight against it. It takes an outside force to diffuse the situation. I don't know if I wanted it diffused today…_

-End of Part 6-

AN: I will try to do two chapters tomorrow. I fell asleep earlier…


	31. Chapter 30

She Did Not Expect-Part 7

By: BensonandStabler

Maura walked slowly down the pavement, her shoes catching the light dusting of snow that had settled the night before. The wind was sharp and cold as she trudged on, pulling her coat closer around her. She fought the bitter cold on her way home. Her house was only five minutes from the school, so her parents volunteered her to walk.

"Great idea," she sighed sarcastically.

She walked a few blocks, turning a few corners, finally reaching her street. Her house was quite modest compared to some of the extravagant homes she had lived in before. She never liked having some open houses, full of empty spaces and silence, but she knew today would be no different.

She approached the front door, punching in the security code on the alarm, unlocking the door. She stepped inside, carefully to tap the snow from her shoes beforehand. She closed the door, quickly rearming the system. She took her belongings to her room, climbing the dark wood staircase. She fumbled for a moment, almost forgetting which room was hers. Only two weeks in a house was not long enough to discover all its secrets. She opened her bedroom door, walking inside. She always had a system when it came to organization. Every hanger had a hook and every book had a shelf.

When she finally got organized, she proceeded back down the stairs to the main floor. She walked into the kitchen, trying to remember the layout of the house. The kitchen was clean, sterile looking, pristine almost. It made her uneasy, yet it was somehow comforting, something nostalgic. She looked to the calendar on the wall. December was almost a blank month.

"December 4th," she read in her head, "Marseille."

Nothing else, just Marseille. Just a place written in deep, red ink. A place that was an artist's paradise, a spectacle, a gem of France. Her parents had been gone since then. It hadn't been long, but it would be long. They would be gone until February. The holidays were always lonely, but this year was the loneliest Maura had ever felt.

The door opened in the parlor and Maura looked quickly to the clock: 4:11.

"Right on time," she mumbled, getting up and exiting the room.

She entered the parlor, seeing a woman standing there. A woman whose dark hair was always pulled up, not a strand out of place, eternally in a bun.

"Hello, Maura," she said, smiling slightly.

"Hello, Ellen."

"I see you made it home safely."

"Don't I always?"

"It's my job to make sure you do."

"Yes, I know. I know."

Ellen walked towards the kitchen, looking around, making sure all was in order.

"You'll lock the door behind me?" Ellen asked.

"Yes."

"You have food for dinner?"

"Yes."

"You'll do your homework?"

"Already done."

Ellen turned to Maura, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"That's my girl. I'll be back at 8, okay?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, stay safe. Don't open the door for anyone ever again."

"Ellen, I was five and I opened the door for you."

"Well, I worry about you."

"I know you do. Thank you."

Ellen smiled, checking her watch, "Oh, I have to go," she walked back towards the door, "I love you, little girl."

Maura smiled, rolling her eyes slightly, "I love you, too."

"Don't stay up too late."

"Gosh, Ellen. I won't. Just go," Maura laughed.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Maura closed the door, locking it behind Ellen. Her smile slowly faded, changing to a frown.

"I really wish you would stay," she whispered through the door as Ellen's car pulled away.

-END of Part 7-

AN: It will get better. I promise…


	32. Author's Note

I'm falling behind. I will try to update tomorrow. I can never bring myself to upload anything less than 300 words, so rushing at 11:59 does not work well. I've been extremely busy with another project as well as other FFs including JURISDICTION which will update soon if you like it. It is a C/O of Rizzoli and Isles, NCIS, and SVU. I promise I will catch up before the end of the year...I hope :/

Also, tell me what you want to read for 100 Days as well as suggestions for other unrelated stories. I do Rizzoli and Isles, SVU, and NCIS, but I can try other things if I can. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK! I don't want to run out of ideas AND I want to satisfy my SVU and NCIS fans.

Thanks for being so fricking cool, you guys.

Love you!

xx Frost but not Barry


	33. Chapter 31

Code Gold: A Crack!fic

By: BensonandStabler

AN: This is an insane **crack!fic** that popped into my head why cleaning today. It was sooooo much fun to write and I think all you authors out there will appreciate it

Jane and Maura sat in Maura's office, talking about their days. It was late, past hours, but they had just finished working a tough case.

"You ever doubt he was guilty?" Jane asked Maura.

"Well, before I had the chance to properly assess the body, I was completely open to all possibilities-."

"Never mind," Jane laughed.

Jane stood, walking aimlessly around the office, perusing all the hidden treasures within the room. She ran a finger across the spines of the books. She stopped at one, the golden letters shining to read _"Elements"._

"Magical," Jane scoffed, pulling the book from the shelf.

She opened to the first page which was an image of the periodic table of elements. She glanced at all the symbols, stopping with her finger on one.

"Maura, why is the symbol for gold AU?"

"Aurum is a Latin word meaning gold."

"Why not just GO?"

"I don't know, Jane," Maura sighed.

"AU…of _all_ the letters."

"AU could also stand for alternate universe."

Susie was standing at her usual post: In the autopsy room with her ear pressed against the door to figure when to burst in when it was the perfect time for Jane and Maura to kiss. She stopped as she heard the conversation turn, her heart pounding in her ears.

_"No, it couldn't be…"_

"What would be the alternate of this universe?"

"Some theories state that there is a dimension completely opposite that would be the mirror image of our own. Plus, multiple other dimensions that would have qualities of both our universe and the mirrored one."

"Would we look the same in the mirror world?"

"It's a possibility."

"What do you think our alternate universe would be like?"

Susie froze, her eyes widening. She ran to the morgue boxes, opening the very last one. She was about to pull the drawer out when she remembered.

"Frost," she ran to the crime lab, "I have to call Frost."

She darted into the crime lab and, after making sure no one was there, she ducked under the sink, lying flat on her back. She reached up, pulling the glass case of the landline that was secured there. She held it to her ear, pressing the pound key quickly six times.

A girl with short blonde hair and thick-rimmed glasses that outlined her deep blue eyes turned around from her computer to face the landline on the wall of her room. The red light flashed rapidly, the harsh buzz filling the room. She stood, walking quickly towards it. She answered.

"Mission Control."

"Crotchblock Chang to Mission Control. Come in Mission Control."

"Mission Control to Crotchblock. State your business."

"Frost," she said.

"Susie, what's wrong?"

"We have a code gold in Dr. Isles' office. I repeat. We have a code gold. This is not a drill. This is NOT a drill!"

"Oh, dear god," Frost whispered, her voice was small, "Lock it down, Chang!"

Frost hung up the phone and picked it up again, holding down the pound key for about three seconds. She spoke quickly and with authority.

"This is Mission Control to all units. All units respond. We have a code gold in progress at the office of Doctor Maura Isles, Schroeder Plaza, Boston, Massachusetts, USA. I repeat. All units respond. This is NOT a drill. CODE GOLD, CODE GOLD!"

At the same time, Susie hung up her end, replacing the phone and case, and ran back to autopsy. She sprinted at the open morgue box, leaping into the opening. She slid all the way to the back where she felt along the wall for another case. She lifted it and pressed down on the button.

The blinds in Maura's office closed and the doors around them locked. A red light flashed and a siren sounded. Maura and Jane looked around, eyes wild.

"What the hell?!" Jane called out.

The bookcase slid to the right and Susie stepped out from the opening that appeared.

"Susie, how the fuck did you get in the wall?"

"Language, Jane."

Jane turned to Maura, her face full of amazement that Maura could possibly have said that at this moment.

"Shut up."

Susie walked to Maura's desk, sitting down in Maura's chair.

"I-um," Maura fumbled as she watched Susie sit.

Susie reached under the desk, flipping up yet another case, pressing another button. A rainbow colored laptop lifted up through Maura's desk.

"What the fuck is that?" Maura asked, completely thrown off.

"Language, Maura," Jane mimicked her.

Susie pulled up a window, the website loading. The fanfiction home page appeared.

"THIS IS ALL ABOUT GOD DAMN FANFICTIONS?!" Jane yelled.

"Jane, calm down," Maura hushed her, "Susie, say something."

Susie continued typing silently, signing in. The username was Crotchblockery101. Maura watched Susie fingers run across the keyboard, typing the password: CODE GOLD NOT A DRILL HOLY FUCKING SHIT I KID YOU NOT OH DEAR FUCKING GOD CODE GOLD.

Susie logged in and went to her profile, clicking on a glass case and clicking the red button. The floor in Maura's office opened up.

"Maura, you need to slap me," Jane said in a daze.

"Okay," Maura replied, striking her across the face.

"Ow, what the hell, Maura?! I didn't mean it!"

"I'm sorry."

Susie stopped, walking to the side of the opening. She looked into it, peering down the dark staircase.

"Get in," Susie motioned to the stairs.

"No!" Jane and Maura yelled at once.

"You don't want me to have to tell you again. Get. In."

"NO!"

Susie sighed, "I'm so sorry," she apologized, "KATHY!"

Jane and Maura looked down the stairs as another girl walked up them. Kathy looked at them, seriousness flooded over her face. She stood in silence for a moment before a sly grin scrawled over her face. She pulled a typed piece of paper from her back pocket and placed her glasses on her face, pushing them up the bridge of her nose. She read from the paper.

_"Six Years- The Rewrite by: KathyBoPeep."_

Jane and Maura exchanged a glance as Kathy continued.

_"Hey, Maur. I don't remember the last thing I said to you, I don't remember what your hair smells like…"_

Maura's hand went to her heart, she bend over slightly. Jane put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maura, are you okay?"

_"…and I keep playing the video from the Fourth of July picnic three years ago just to hear your voice."_

Jane felt her knees buckling as she fell, Maura falling next to her. Their minds spun the whole room going dark, their hearts pounding quickly, and their vision going black.

_"Do you remember that day?"_

-End of Part 1-

AN: You like? I just _had _to put one of my friends in here, so I put my FF/Tumblr buddy Kathy AKA kathyisweird, kathytakespictures, KathyBoPeep, etc. Her stories are perfect for this crack! I hope she doesn't kill me for this Kathy's story is of course _**Six Years-The Rewrite**_ and IT'S PERFECT! Go read it now and favorite and follow her and follow ALL of her stories. She's amazing! Love you, Kath!

Also, Crotchblock Chang and Frost (AKA Me!). Yes, I will appear in this story soon. I assure you that I match the above description. The best part of writing this is reading it out loud. Dear god, try it. It's fun!

xx Frost but not Barry


	34. Author's Note 2: Electric Boogaloo

Hey guys! Sorry I've missed a lot of days, but I just found out some AMAZING NEWS! I entered a Sasha Alexander fan contest and WON! My entry has taken me a LOOOONG time plus the chaotic holidays and hanging out with my awesome family! Thank you guys for being so supportive. I hope to be back soon! LOVE YOU!

xx Frost

#TEAM SASHA


	35. Chapter 32

Squishy

By: BensonandStabler

**PROMPT FROM TUMBLR**

"I don't know, Ma," Jane smiled to Angela as they stood in Jane's kitchen, "I think she's a little tipsy."

Maura sat on the couch, giggling to herself, rubbing the back of her hand across her cheek. Jane leaned over the counter, smiling in her direction.

"Maur? You okay, buddy?"

Maura turned around, still smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good," she turned back, erupting in silent laughter.

"Jane," Angela slapped her lightly on the shoulder, "What did you give her?"

"Just wine," Jane assured her, "but she had a _long_ day. She came over last night to help me watch TJ. He kept us up all night."

"How many times did you two have to watch _Finding Nemo_ again?" Angela snickered.

At least five. But Maura is just so good with him. She jumped right up every time he made a sound."

"She's got a real maternal instinct, doesn't she?"

"She definitely does."

Maura staggered to her feet, still laughing as she walked up to Jane. Jane smiled at her, eyebrows raised, waiting for Maura to speak. Maura grabbed Jane's forearm, Jane grabbing Maura's arm back, their unofficial official secret handshake. Maura looked her straight in the eye, stepping in between Jane and Angela. Maura pinched the apple of Jane's cheek with her thumb and forefinger.

"I shall call you Squishy and Squishy shall be mine," she laughed.

"Okay, I'll be your Squishy, Maura."

"Yay!"

Maura pulled Jane into a hug, smiling like an idiot. Angela stood to the side, trying to contain her laughter.

"This is my Squishy," Maura continued, "My Squishy. She's a cute little Squishy. I love you, Squishy."

"I love you, too, Maura."

"Will you marry me, Squishy?"

"Sure, Maur. I'll marry you."

"I don't have a ring," Maura realized, looking around the room.

She pulled away from Jane, walking to her purse.

"It's okay. I don't need a ring."

"Oh, yes, you do, Squishy. You are perfect, Squishy. You need a perfect ring."

Maura opened her purse, sifting through the contents. She pulled out her keys, returning back to Jane. She grabbed Jane's hand, sliding the key ring onto her ring finger, the keys hanging down around it. She dropped to one knee, holding tightly onto Jane's hand.

"Marry meeeee."

Jane placed her free hand over Maura's.

"Okey dokey, let's get you home."

Jane pulled Maura to her feet, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm just gonna drive her home, Ma," Jane said as she made her way to the door.

"Okay, have fun, you two love birds," Angela teased.

Jane opened the door and stepped outside, Maura following behind. As they left Maura turned to face Angela, saying:

"Are you coming to the wedding?"

**RIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZLES**

Jane walked Maura through the front door of her house, being carefully to not trip over Maura's feet. She walked Maura to her bedroom, sitting her on the bed, Maura still mumbling on.

"You'll always be my Squishy because I'll love you forever."

Jane kept smiling, nodding to tell Maura she was listening as she pulled off Maura's shoes.

"Even when you go out with a beard and tear my heart apart…"

"A beard?"

"Or when you talk about Casey and your face gets all 'Oh my god, I love Casey' and I'm like...damn. I'll still love you. Even when he broke your heart ten zillions times and I let you lean on me and…" Maura got quiet, "Why didn't you pick me?"

Jane put Maura's shoes on the floor and looked at her, finally wondering if maybe all she was saying was true. She replayed all the things that Maura had said over and over in her head.

"_Does she really love me? Does she really think I'm her Squishy? Does she really want to marry me?"_

She crouched down next to the bed, "Maura, honey. Are you lying to me?"

"I'd never lie to you…Now, Bass. I could lie to Bass," Maura laughed.

Jane stood, her mind racing, "Okay, Maura. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you, little Squishy."

Jane hesitated, "I love you, too."

**RIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZLES**

The next morning, Jane sat at her kitchen counter. She had pushed the memories of last night to the back of her mind and all she was thinking about now was work. Paperwork and files and-. There was a knock at her door. She jumped up from her chair and unlocked the door, swinging it open. She looked down and stopped dead in her tracks. There was Maura, her hair a mess, wearing the clothes from yesterday, makeup smudged around her eyes which were red with fatigue. She was down on one knee, holding something small in her right hand. A ring. She looked up at Jane, her red eyes full of tears.

"I wasn't kidding…"

**-END-**

**AN: THIS IS FOR A TUMBLR POST, BUT IT'S SO GOOD. I LOVE IT! THANKS TO MY TUMBLRIANS!**


	36. Chapter 33

By: BensonandStabler

AN: Sorry! Had an update yesterday, but fanfiction wouldn't let me post it grrr…

This one is a bit sad. I don't know how long it will be. Just enjoy!

Jane wasn't speeding. She usually did, but not today. Not on such on cold, icy night, definitely not with Maura in the car. It only took a moment. How can one make such life altering decisions in a matter of seconds? In that time, Jane drove into the intersection as the light turned green, Maura next to her right, laughing, smiling. In that time, the car across the way slid on the icy street. In that time, Jane saw the car barreling towards Maura's door. In that time, Jane abandoned the wheel, grabbing Maura, pulling her towards her. In that time, the cars collided, both sliding, spraying glass everywhere. And after that time, it all went dark.

Her body was cold. Warmth dripped down her neck, but her skin felt chilled. She could people shouting, car alarms blaring. Jane opened her eyes cautiously, the cold numbing her. She looked to the left, seeing only the white of the snowbank the car was smashed up against. Her head was propped against the window, broken glass tangled in her hair. Snow had seeped in the cracks onto her. She moved her head slightly, the snow shifting. Deep red dripping off her neck, bleeding into the pristine ice on her lap.

_"How many times can we be in a crash in one lifetime?"_ she thought to herself.

She turned to her right and froze. The full extent of the damage dawned on her as she looked at Maura, her head bent forward, blood pouring down her face.

"Maura," her voice was hardly above a whisper, "Maura," she said again, not able to make her voice any louder.

Maura didn't stir. Jane reached her hand towards her, stretching to touch her, but pain seared in her other arm. She stopped, letting the pain dissolve for a moment before she reached farther. She could only reach far enough to rest her hand gently on Maura's stomach.

"_Maybe 'institutional beige' or is it a muted coral with a hint of abalone shell?" Jane teased as she handed Maura a paint sample._

"_Very funny," Maura retorted, looking through the other colors, "I don't think of a nursery as being beige. Do you?"_

"_No, then what color? Yellow?"_

"_I like this green. It's minty without having too much of an aqua undertone."_

"_I like it."_

"_Good," Maura smiled._

"_Maur, have you thought of any names yet?"_

"_Well, I pondered a few."_

"_Do tell, Doctor."_

"_I've always liked Leonardo or Damien."_

"_Damien sounds like a grown man."_

"_Well, grown men were once babies."_

"_Oh course, of course. Continue."_

"_Did you come up with any names?"_

"_I'm somewhat partial to Daniel…or maybe Alex."_

"_Alexander. Greek for 'defender of the people'."_

_ "Of course it is, Maura, of course," Jane laughed, "And if our little bundle of joy comes wrapped in pink?"_

_ Maura paused for a minute as if searching for the perfect name to sum up all of the thoughts in her mind._

_ "Regina," she said finally._

_ "Regina," Jane thought about the name, "Aw, I could call her Reggie." _

_ Maura looked her, almost horrified, "You would call our daughter Reggie?"_

_ "Come on, it's adorable," Jane stood up, walking around, kneeling in front of Maura, her hands on her stomach, "Hi there, little Reggie. Who's my beautiful baby? You look just like your mama."_

_ Maura laughed, but quickly stopped._

_ "Did you feel that, Jane?"_

_ "It felt like a kick. Can babies kick at 5 months?"_

_ "Doctor Stevens said the kicking would start soon."_

_ Jane looked to Maura, at the smile spreading across her face. Her eyes bright, filled with pride. Jane couldn't help but smile back, enchanted by Maura's beauty. They sat in silence for a moment before Jane's eyes wandered to the clock on the wall. _

_ "Oh, Maura, we have to go. Frost said he'd have the evidence from the scene ready by 7."_

_ "Oh right. I almost forgot," Maura said as Jane held her hand, pulling her carefully to her feet, "Could you get my coat for me?"_

_ "Of course," Jane replied as she pulled on her grey jacket, handing the white one to Maura._

_ They headed to the door, Jane grabbing her keys. She pushed the door open, holding it for Maura. Maura looked to her._

_ "I wouldn't want you to get that pretty, little, white coat dirty," Jane smirked._

Jane looked at the deep, red blood that now stained Maura's coat, tear stinging her eyes as she rubbed her hand across Maura's stomach. She was showing, but there was something at her petite figure, the curve of her body, that made it look so natural, so right. Jane heard snow crunching outside of the car. She turned to her left, seeing a figure standing on top of the snowbank, a woman. She crouched down on the snow, lying flat on her stomach, and stretching down to be at eye level with Jane.

"We're going to get you out of here, ma'am," the woman said, "Are you okay?"

Jane could see her face now, her dark, straight, hair and her eyes a piercing green.

"Ma'am? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Detective," Jane mumbled, her head spinning.

"What was that?"

"Detective…I'm, I'm a detective."

The woman looked at her, scanning her features, "Are you Rizzoli?" she finally asked.

Jane nodded weakly, her mind wandered.

"I need you to stay with me, Detective."

"Maura, you have to get Maura."

"We're getting her."

"She's pregnant. She's having our baby."

"We'll get them out. We'll get you out."

"Get her first, please. Please, get her first."

"We will. I promise."

Jane felt her mind going black, she whispered in the dark.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Anna. Anna Jessop."

"Good, good," Jane mumbled incoherently.

"Stay with me, Detective…Detective Rizzoli? Jane?"

**Asdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjkl**


	37. Chapter 34

Part 2

By: BensonandStabler

"We're losing her!"

Jane stood in the middle of the hospital lobby, standing completely still as people buzzed all around her. She watched as nurses frantically pushed Maura in on a gurney, as they yelled out heart rates and blood pressures and the other associated googlemouth.

"She's coding!"

She watched the nurses charging the defibrillator. She wanted to run to Maura, to be right next to her, but she couldn't seem to move.

"CLEAR!"

Jane felt the electricity coursing through her own body, though it was Maura's body that shuddered.

"CLEAR!"

The force was on Jane's body. She closed her eyes tightly.

"CLEAR!"

Jane's eyes shot open, seeing the crowd of faces hovering over her. The nurses began an IV as Jane listened to the steady beat of the heart rate monitor.

"It's okay, detective," one of the nurses said to her, "You're alright."

"Maura," Jane looked at the woman, "Where's Maura?"

The question hung in the air for a moment before the nurse said to the others, "Can we get brace for her ribs?"

Jane looked at her, reaching up, taking hold of her shirt, "Where is Maura?"

The nurse looked at her, consolingly, "Let me get your mother."

With that, the nurse fled the room as Jane sat in silence, people still buzzing around her. The woman returned with Angela following closely behind.

"Janie," Angela smiled at her, the light reflecting off a tear in her eye as she walked to Jane's side, "Are you okay?"

"Ma, where's Maura? No one will tell me where she is. Is she okay?"

There was a long pause as Angela looked at her.

"Is she?" Jane stopped, afraid for the answer.

"She's alive."

"Why didn't you just say that then? Why did you have to scare me like that?"

Angela swallowed, "She's in a coma, Janie."

"A…a what?"

"A coma. The doctor said there's no way to tell when she wake up."

Jane hesitated only a moment before she slid the IV out of her arm, pulling off all the other wires attached to her. A frenzy of electronic noises sounded as a nurse turned to her.

"Detective. No, you can't do that."

But Jane got up anyway, holding on the wall for support.

"Detective, please come back."

"Where is she, ma?"

Angela hesitated, not wanting Jane to go running off in her condition, but she saw the persistence behind her daughter's dark, brown eyes.

"She's in the ICU."

Jane was familiar with Mass. General by now, so she staggered slowly into the hall, the IV needle wound burning.

"Detective, I really can't let you leave."

Jane stopped and slowly turned to face the nurse. The room was silent of all voices for a moment, only the low buzz of fluorescent lights and the click of shoes in the hall were audible.

"What's your name?"

The nurse almost cowered under Jane's glare, "Emma."

"Did you have a wife, Emma? A husband? Do you have a baby?"

"I have a two year old with my husband David."

"Need I say more?" Jane asked.

"No, ma'am."

Jane turned and continued towards the elevator, Angela running after her, putting an arm around her. They moved forward, hand and hand.

**Asdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjklasdfghjkl**

Jane stood by the side of the bed, staring down at Maura, at the tubes and wires attached to her, at her rounded stomach. Tears spilled down her cheeks, stinging the scratches on her face. Angela stood not far behind her.

"The baby…" Jane whispered.

"The doctors are waiting to see if there's any movement."

Jane squeezed her eyes shut tightly, "Can you give me a minute, Ma?"

"Of course," Angela held her hand tightly, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Jane replied, her voice choked with tears.

She waited to hear the door behind her close before she let the cascade of tears flow down her face. Her knees wobbled as she shook. She knelt down on the floor, taking Maura's hand, kissing it gently.

"I'm sorry, Maura. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm so, so sorry."

Jane bent her head down.

"It's not your fault," a small voice sounded.

Jane's head darted up. She looked at Maura, her eyes still closed.

"Maura?"

"Jane."

She turned around, jumping to her feet as she looked Maura standing in the corner.

"Maura?!" Jane's eyes jumped back and forth between Maura and the Maura in bed, "How in the-Who the fuck are you?!"

"It's okay, Jane. It's me."

"I'm must be going crazy."

"You're not. I'm not some figment of your subconscious mind. I really _am_ here."

"No, no, I'm hallucinating. I banged my head in the crash. I'm dreaming again."

Maura stepped forward, placing her hands on Jane's shoulders. Jane could feel them, feel the pressure. A nurse walked in the door as Jane faced the corner.

"Are you okay, ma'am?"

Jane turned around, "Yes, I just, I was talking…to myself."

"No problem," she smiled.

Jane watched Maura walk over to the nurse and pull a pen out of her pocket, dropping it to the floor. The nurse looked down, frowning. She bent to pick it up.

"That was weird," she said, looking back up to Jane, who was frozen, "Call if you need anything."

"Okay," Jane whispered.

When the door closed again, Jane turned to Maura, "Oh shit. Why didn't she see you?"

"Only you can see me."

Jane paused a moment, "Maura, are you…are you dead?"

"No, no, of course not. I'm here to help."

"Help what?"

"Help catch the bastard who did this to us."

-END of Part 2-

AN: Ooooooooooooooh….Review? :)


	38. Chapter 35

She Did Not Expect-Part 8

By: BensonandStabler

Jane sat with her arms crossed, leaning back in her chair. She heard the clock ticking, ticking, ticking as Mrs. Kennard glared at her. The teacher looked up to the clock.

"You may go, Jane."

Jane jumped up from her chair, picking her backpack up from the floor, sliding it onto her shoulder. She walked towards the door as Mrs. Kennard spoke.

"You need to start paying attention."

Jane stopped and turned to face her, "I really _am_ trying. I just can't focus."

"Well, you have to. Now, go. I have better things to do then sit here with you all day."

Anger raged through Jane, her blood boiling.

"You little," Jane growled.

"Say it," the teacher smirked at her.

Jane took a step back. Mrs. Kennard stepped forward, closer to her.

"Say it, you little faggot. Do it. I can keep you in detention until June. I can fail you. I can _end_ you…Your move, dyke."

Jane was almost pressed against the wall as the teacher moved closer.

"No, no, I-I'm sorry," Jane stammered.

"Get the hell out of my classroom."

Jane slipped away from the wall, bolting out the door. She rushed down the hall, past the main office and out the front entrance. Jane closed the door behind her, her heart pounding. She looked in the window, making sure no one was watching her. She ran through the parking lot, across the soccer fields, finally hitting the sideway. She stopped, breathing.

_"Oh my god, what the hell just happened?" _she felt a tear in her eye, _"She's absolutely insane."_

Jane began walking. Her house was ten minutes from school, but the snow had begun falling lightly again. She waked quickly, mind still racing, trying to push her teacher's face out of her mind.

_"She's gonna kill me. She might _actually_ try to kill me. My god, she's crazy."_

Jane reached a fork in the road. Her house was to the left, but she walked to the right. She rushed through a parking lot, approaching a small pub. She walked in casually, as she always did, walking up to the bar.

"Hey, Beck," the bartender said to her, waving her over.

"What's up, Mike?" she smiled, making her voice sound slightly deeper.

"The boss installed new security cameras to make sure I'm carding people."

"Say no more," Jane pulled her wallet out from her bag, handing him her ID: Lindsay Beck, 21. She was almost 18, but she looked old for her age. She pulled off 21 with ease.

He looked at it for a moment, pretending that her hadn't seen it at least once before. He nodded in approval. Jane stood up, leaning on the edge of the bar.

"What can I get you this time?"

"I don't know. What you think?"

"Hmm…whiskey ginger?"

Jane smiled, "Sounds good."

Mike grabbed a glass from the rack and began mixing. Jane had her mind set on two things: The creep of a teacher who just threatened her, verbally abusing her, and Maura. Her mind always seemed to work back to Maura. The details of her face were permanently etched into her mind and drawn over in permanent ink. She still thought of this details even as Mike pushed the drink in front of her. She picked it up slowly, the condensation dripping onto her hand. She brought the glass to her mouth, letting the liquid pass her lips. It burned at her throat as she swallowed, but it was a nice burn, a burn she liked, one that made her worries melt away.

It didn't take long for her to finish, but she hesitated, setting the glass down, her mind in a fog.

"Another one?" Mike asked her.

She looked up to her, her focus suddenly regained.

"No, no not today. I gotta get going," she pulled a 5 out of her wallet, placing it on the counter, "Thanks, Mike. Keep the change."

"Hey Beck," he called to her as she began to leave.

She turned.

"You come in, maybe once, twice a week, order a drink or two and leave without ever getting your change. What's with you?"

She shrugged, "Guess I'm not a very social person."

He smiled, accepting her answer, "Come back soon."

"Oh, I will," Jane said as she walked back outside into the cold, December air.

-END of Part 8-

AN: AA much? Haha I'm a jerk. Review? :)


End file.
